


MOMENTUM

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantastik, M/M, Romance, bilim kurgu, dedektif, suç
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: MOMENTUM, kaderleri içlerinde titreşen küçük sicimler tarafından belirlenmiş, milyonlarca paralel evrende, milyonlarca kez tanışmalarına rağmen, asla birlikte olmaması gereken iki kişi hakkındaki milyonlarca talihsiz hikayeden meydana gelen, sonsuz uzunluktaki tek bir hikayeyle ilgilidir. Hikayeleri onları birbirlerinden ne kadar uzağa iterse itsin, uzay-zamanın kumaşı onları itildikleri kadar kuvvetle birbirine çekecektir.





	1. EVREN I - ÇÖLDE SAYIM

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye, Hugh Everett'ın Çoklu Dünyalar Kuramı baz alınarak yazıldı. Eğer kısaca bilgi almak istiyorsanız:
> 
> http://www.fizikist.com/gecmisten-gunumuze-paralel-evrenler-teorisi/
> 
> http://bildirgec.org/yazi/hugh-everett-ve-coklu-dunyalar/

İNCE, neredeyse şeffaf denebilecek göz kapaklarının ardında şakacı bir edayla titreşen kırmızı, beyaz ışıkları rahatlıkla görebiliyor, bu manzarayı izlemekten keyif aldığı için gözlerini açmayı reddediyordu Kim Minseok. Sanki üzerinde yalnızca bulutsuz, berrak bir gökyüzü uzanıyormuş gibi geliyordu ona. Bunu onaylamak ister gibi görmek için sabırsızlanarak ansızın sonuna dek açtı gözlerini ve karşısında gri renkteki döşemesiyle göremeyeceği yerlere dek uzanan tekdüze bir tavan buldu. Sağ tarafındaki koltukların tepesinde camları kırılmış bir lambanın ışığı yanıp sönüyor, sanki hınzırca göz kırpıyordu ona. Başını yan yatırıp içeri sınırlı miktarda gün ışığı girmesine müsaade eden yuvarlak kenarlı küçük pencerelere baktı ve birden bir şey hatırlamış gibi uzandığı yerden fırlayıp ayağa kalktı.

"Buraya nereden geldim?"

Yerinden kımıldamadan etrafına bakındı göz ucuyla. Yerinden sökülmüş koltukları, koridora saçılmış renk renk çantaları ve tepeden sarkmış oksijen maskeleriyle işi bitmiş bir uçaktı bu.

"Fakat sanki her zaman buradaydım."

"Her zaman değilse de belki bir süredir..."

Uyandığı andan itibaren hiç ara vermeden sürekli hoş bir müzik çaldığını fark etti.

"Belki buralarda müzik zevki iyi biri vardır."

Dar koridordan geçip kokpite yöneldiğinde uçağın zemininden gıcırtılar geldiğini duydu. Sanki bir tepenin ucunda ileri geri sallanarak güçlükle dengede duruyordu uçak. Ama bunu umursamadı Minseok. Kapısını omzuyla itip güçlükle ardına dek açtığında kokpitin yayvan pencerelerinin ardında sonsuzluğa uzanan sapsarı bir çöl manzarası karşıladı onu. Büyülenmişti bundan. Ağzı ve gözleri açık bir süre pencerenin orasında burasında gezinerek etrafını keşfetti hayranlıkla.

"Vay canına! Büyüleyici."

Bir süre sonra yüzündeki şaşkınlık yumuşak bir geçişle yerini takdir dolu bakışlara bırakınca manzaranın etkisinden kurtulup kendini pilot koltuğuna attı ve kulaklığı takıp bulduğu bütün düğmelere rastgele basmaya başladı fakat uçakta herhangi bir kımıltı olmadı.

"İşe yaramaz. Bu müzik sesi nereden geliyor öyleyse?"

Bu sorusuna cevap aramaya uğraşmadan derhal önündeki kola asılıp sağa sola eğmeye, bir yandan da sanki içinde bulunduğu şey bir savaş uçağıymış gibi silah sesleri çıkarmaya başladı dudaklarını öne doğru büzerek.

"Geberin kızıl domuzlar!"

Bunu haykırdıktan bir saniye sonra durup "Ah! Böyle söylememeliyim" dedi kendi kendine.

Oynadığı oyundan sıkılıp kokpitten çıktı ve dışarı doğru tek yana sallanmış kapıdan sarı manzaraya uzattı başını. Burası bir çöldü ama hiç de beklenildiği gibi sıcak değildi. Minseok bunun için şanslı olduğunu düşünüp hemen bir sıçrayışta kanadın üstüne tırmandı ve üzerine çıkınca elini gözlerine siper edip çok uzakta dalgalanıp duran ufka baktı.

"Olumsuz, Kaptan."

Kendi kendine şakalaşmaya devam ediyordu. Uyandığından beri hiçbir mana veremediği bir coşkuyla doluydu içi ama şimdi bu coşkunun yavaşça solduğunu hissediyordu. Kanadın üzerine oturup ayaklarını aşağıya sallandırdı.

"Acaba bu yükseklikten kuma düşersem bacağımı kırar mıyım?"

Bunu denemeye karar verdi. Küçük elleriyle kanada sıkıca tutunup gövdesini aşağı sarkıttı. Atlamadan evvel kendini bir ileri bir geri sallandırıp elini bırakmaya karar vermişti ki duyduğu kanat sesleriyle bunu yapmaktan vazgeçti.

"Bir misafir mi?" diye seslendi ve bacağını yukarı atıp tekrar tırmandı kanadın üstüne. Karşısında kanadın diğer ucuna tünemiş yan yana iki kara kuzgun buldu.

"Hey! Sizi gördüğüme sevindim. Nerede olduğumuzu biliyor musunuz?"

"Burası Etiyopya."

Minseok etrafına bakındı Etiyopya ile ilgili bildiği şeylere dair bir işaret görmeyi umarak.

"Eskiden böyle çöl değildi fakat uzun süren bir kuraklıktan sonra geriye hiçbir şey kalmadı. Dediklerine göre dağın kalbi kırıldığı için olmuş bu."

Kuzgun kanadını açıp "Ama görüyorsun ya, dağ filan yok burada," dedi ve silkelenip, kabarmış tüyleriyle birkaç adım attı durduğu yerde.

"Belki terk etmiştir sizi."

Kuzgun hiç ona dönmeden başının iki yanında bulunan kara, ışıksız iki gözünden biriyle baktı ona.

"Bu saçmalık. Dağların böyle hisleri yoktur."

"Bu pekala da mümkün. Nereden bildiğimi sormayın çünkü bunu söyleyemem."

"Bizimle oyun oynama çocuk. Hem senin böyle bir yerde tek başına işin ne?"

"Şey, ben birini bekliyorum."

"Kimi?"

"Gördüğüm zaman kim olduğunu anlayacağım."

"Tanımadığın birini beklediğini nereden biliyorsun?"

"Nereden biliyorsam biliyorum. Bundan sana ne? Hem yanındaki arkadaşının bir sorunu mu var? Neden hiç konuşmuyor?"

"O dilsizdir. Çünkü konuşmaya ihtiyacı yok. Ve duymak da istemiyor ama ne yazık ki Tanrı ona bir çift kulak vermiş. Peki ya senin adın ne kırmızı başlı kuzgun?"

Minseok durup düşündü. Bir adı olması gerektiğini unutmuştu.

"Aah... Bilmiyorum. Kendime hemen bugün bir isim bulacağım fakat ben bir kuzgun değilim."

"Ah öyle mi? Neden bir kuzgunla sohbet ediyorsun öyleyse?"

"Peki sana ne demeli? Bir insanla konuştuğuna göre sen de pekala bir insan olabilirsin."

Kuzgun gagasıyla yanındaki sessiz kuzgunu göstererek "Ben hiç değilse ona sahibim. Sen ise yapayalnızsın. Ne olduğunu anlamak için başka bir tane daha insan yok burada," dedi ve kulak tırmalayan sesiyle sanki tırnaklarını tahtaya geçiriyormuş gibi gakladı. "Sen ve ben aynıyız."

"Her neyse... Senin gibi dedikoducu bir kargayla kaybedecek vaktim yok. Yine de çok isterseniz eğer yemeğimi sizinle paylaşabilirim."

"Uyandığımızda yeriz biz yemek."

"Le temps est un grand maitre; il regle bien des chases."

O ana dek konuşulanlara ilgisizmiş gibi görünen dilsiz kuzgun söylemişti bunu.

"Onun konuşamadığını sanıyordum."

"Dilsiz olduğunu söyledim, konuşamadığını değil..."

"Bu beni ilgilendirmez sanırım. Öğütleri için teşekkürler yine de."

"Fransızca biliyor musun?"

"Hayır."

Minseok sıçrayıp ayağa kalktı ve uçağın kapısına atladı tekrar. Arkasını dönüp içeri girdiğinde metal yüzeye sürtünen pençe seslerinin ardından yükselen kanat çırpışlarını ve uzaklaştıklarını duydu.

Kuzgunların gittiğinden emin olunca yemek bulmak için uçağı araştırmaya koyuldu. Acıkmamıştı fakat yapacak daha iyi bir şeyi olmadığı için yemek yemeye karar vermişti. Yine de içinden bir ses yememesi gerektiğini bağırıp duruyor, onu huzursuz ediyordu.

"Nefret edecekler senden Domuzcuk!"

"Kes sesini!"

"Sana acıdıkları için kendilerini kandırmadıklarından, kendilerini seni sevmeye zorlamadıklarından nasıl emin olacaksın?"

"Umurumda değil."

"Öyle mi?"

"Aynen öyle."

"Neden ölecekmiş gibi zayıfsın o halde? Şu çirkin kaburgalarına, çökmüş avurtlarına bak!"

Minseok, ince tişörtünün üzerinden rastgele dokundu kendine. Gerçekten de kemikleri rahatlıkla hissedilebiliyordu.

"Artık bunlar için endişelenmeme gerek yok. Canım ne isterse yiyeceğim. Senin de canın cehenneme."

"Neden? Neden endişelenmene gerek yok?"

Cevap vermedi Minseok ve dolapları karıştırmaya devam etti.

"Neden gerek yok? Söyle haydi!"

Minseok, sesi duymazlıktan gelerek üst bölmelerden birinde bulduğu bir poşet dolusu mantıyı kucağına alıp olduğu yere oturdu ve böyle bir konuşma hiç yapılmamış gibi yemeye koyuldu. Henüz karnı tamamen doymamışken ve hala elindeki mantıyı kemirmeye devam ederken birden korkunç bir uykusuzluk çöktü üzerine. Olduğu yere uzanıp gözlerini kapattı. Henüz uyanmasına rağmen hala çok uykusu vardı.

"Hayır, şimdi uyuyamam."

"Ben uyurken gelir de beni bulamazsa sonsuza dek beklemek zorunda kalırım."

"Uyuyamazsın."

Daha cümlesini tamamlayamadan kollarını iki yana açmış, ağzının kenarları yediği mantıdan dökülmüş un taneleriyle bembeyaz olduğu halde derin bir uykuya yatmıştı.

Rüyasında daha evvel hiç görmediği bir dünyada, sonsuza dek uzanan, bilinmeyen bir yıldız denizinin karşısında durmuş gülümsüyordu. Sanki çok önceleri hepsiyle tek tek tanışmış, hepsinin hikayelerini biliyordu. Kollarının arasında biri olmasına rağmen kim ya da ne olduğunu göremiyordu. Yalnızca birinin ona gülümsediğinden emindi. Buna karşılık verir gibi daha da genişledi Minseok'un gülümsemesi. Kollarını iki yana açıp uzun karanlık koridordan parlak yıldızlara doğru koşmaya başladı. Arada sırada arkasını dönüp 'acele et, yetiş bana' diye tekrarlıyordu. Ona çok uzun gelen bir koşudan sonra tam onlara yetişmek üzereydi ki birden karanlığın bittiği yerden aşağı yuvarlanmaya başladı. Tutunacak bir şey arasa da etrafının yalnızca görülemeyen siyah bir kumaşla çevrili olduğunu fark edince bunun o kadar da kötü olmadığını düşünüp denemekten vazgeçti ve kendini karanlığın kollarına bıraktı.

Az sonra gözlerini açıp aralık kapının neredeyse tümünü kaplayan bir yüzle karşılaşınca hala rüya görüp görmediğinden emin olamayarak çattı kaşlarını.

"Sen de kimsin?" diye sordu yüzünde şapşal bir ifade olan devasa yüze.

"Yolda kuzgunlarla karşılaştık. Bize burada bir insan olduğunu söylediler. Hazır yolumuzun üzerindeyken bir uğrayalım dedik."

Devin sesi sanki bir kuyunun dibinden geliyormuş gibi derin ve ekoluydu. Bu ona daha da alık bir ifade katıyordu.

Minseok ayağa kalkıp elleri belinde, yüzün karşısına dikildi.

"Kapıdan çekil de dışarı çıkayım."

Yüz, kikirdeyerek ağır ağır çekildi kapıdan. Genç adam, tekrar kanadın üzerine çıkıp oturduğunda bu büyücek şapşal yüzün, neredeyse uçakla aynı boydaki kocaman dişleri olan hantal bir deve ait olduğunu gördü. Devin omuzlarında ise onunla tezat bir görüntü oluşturan ufacık bir cüce oturuyordu. Cücenin saçları dağınıktı ve neredeyse gözlerini kapatacak kadar da uzun ve kumraldılar.

"Demek burada olduğumu o ukala kuzgunlar söyledi."

"Burası çöl. Kelimelerin hiçbir şeye takılmadan her yere, hemencecik gidebilir. Birinin taşımasına bile gerek yok. Yine de çölden önce kuzgunlardan duyduk seni. Her zaman çok konuşmazlar. Özellikle de dilsiz olanı. Seninle konuştuğunu duyduk. Ne söyledi?" diye merakla sordu cüce heyecanlı görünmemeye çalışarak. Yabancıyı şımartmak ve elindeki bilgiyle kendilerinden üstün olduğunu düşünmesine sebep olmak istemiyordu.

"Eğer bana ilginç ve eğlenceli bir şey gösterirseniz ne söylediğini söylerim."

"İlginç mi yoksa eğlenceli mi? İkisi birlikte olamaz."

"İlginç olsun. Siz yeterince eğlencelisiniz zaten."

"Hmm. İlginç bir şey..." dedi cüce ve bir süre tereddüt ettikten sonra elini, göğsüne çevrilmiş ufak çantasına daldırıp bir şey çıkardı. Dev biraz öne doğru eğilince cüce sıkılı yumruğunu Minseok'a doğru uzattı.

"Eğer beni kandırırsan şu koca dev kafanı şuracıkta koparır ve afiyetle yer seni."

"Söz veriyorum."

Cüce, avucundakileri gencin avuçlarına bıraktı beklemeden. Birkaç kahve çekirdeğiydi bunlar.

"Bunları bizden aldığını söyleme kimseye. Hatta başkalarına göstermesen iyi edersin. En son ne zaman kahve çekirdeği gördüklerini Tanrı bilir. Akıllarını kaybedip seni öldürebilirler."

"Burada ilginç bir şey bu ha... Eskiden her gün içerdik."

"Uzun zamandır çöl burası şımarık velet. Böyle şeyler artık hazine değerinde. Her neyse. Söyle, ne dedi dilsiz kuzgun?"

"Dedi ki: Zaman büyük bir üstattır; pek çok şeyi halleder."

Hem dev, hem de cüce bir süre durup düşünür gibi yaptı. İkisi de aynı anda tozlu saçlarını kaşıyıp "hmmm" dedi.

"Doğru söylüyor," dedi cüce. "Hakikat orta noktadadır Kim Minseok. O hem hayalet, hem de prenstir. Ne varsa hepsidir o. Oraya gidip onu bulmalısın."

"Hakikat orta noktadadır," diye onayladı dev.

"Kim Minseok da kim?"

"Bu senin adın," dedi dev.

"Demek bir adım var. Pekala, siz beni götürebilir misiniz orta noktaya?"

"Hayır, hayır!" diye çıkıştı cüce. "Hakikate."

"Evet, hakikate," diye tekrarladı dev.

"Hakikate."

"Ne yazık ki biz oradan geliyoruz ve başka bir ülkeye gidiyoruz. Birçok dev ve cücenin olduğu, senin gibi yalnız olmayanların yanına," dedi cüce küçümser bir ifadeyle.

"Yalnız değilim. Birini bekliyorum. O gelince iki kişi olacağız."

Yalnız olduğunun dillendirilmesi Minseok'u öfkelendirmişti bir sebeple.

"Beklediğin kişi burada değil Kim Minseok," dedi dev ile birlikte uzaklaşmaya başlayan cüce.

"Burada değil," dedi dev tekrarlayarak. "Onu bulman gerek."

İki yaratığın artık sesi duyulmaz olmuştu ve az sonra cisimleri de kum deryasının içinde yitip gitti.

"Tamam öyleyse! Ben de hakikati bulmaya giderim," diye bağırdı arkalarından genç adam.

Tekrar uçağa binip kendine ufak bir çıkın hazırladı ve tek sıçrayışta aşağı, kumların üzerine atlayıp rastgele seçtiği bir yöne balta girmemiş ormana dalan bir kaşif gibi daldı ve düşmana doğru marş eden bir Napolyon askeri gibi kararlı kararlı yürümeye başladı. Hava sıcaktı ama olması gerektiği kadar değil. Minseok bir elini beline dayayıp, diğeriyle de dürbününü gözlerine götürdü ve düşman cephesini gözleyen bir komutan gibi bakışlarını ufka dikti.

"Hedef temiz!" diye bilgi verdi kendine ve bakışlarını ebruli bir renge bürünmüş gökyüzünde yan yana duran iki güneşe çevirdi.

"Elinizden gelenin en iyisi bu mu?" diye meydan okudu ikisine de. Sorusunu yanıtlamadı güneşler ama ona sanki hava daha da soğumuş gibi geldi. Bir an gözleri çıplak ayaklarına takıldı. Kum taneleri, derisinin dayanabileceğinden sıcak olsa da ayakları yanmıyor, üşüyordu. Onun yerine "Ayakkabılarım nerede? Ayakkabılarım olduğuna eminim," diye merakla sordu kendi kendine ama zihninde hayal meyal bir şeyler canlansa da hiçbir görüntü, sorusuna cevap olacak kadar net değildi. O da bunun üzerine kafa yormadan yoluna devam etti. Yolculuğuna başlayalı bir süre olmasına rağmen henüz kumdan başka bir şey çıkmamıştı karşısına.

"Gerçekten de öyle bir yer var mı ki? Uçağımızın gerçek olmadığını kim söyledi ki hem? Yola düşmekle fena mı ettim acaba?" diye tereddüt etmeye başlamıştı bile. Fakat tam geri dönme niyeti yavaş yavaş filizlenmeye yüz tutmuştu ki dürbünün diğer ucunda, tam karşısında dalgalanan manzaranın çok ötesinde, ona göre çok uzak olmayan bir yerde renkli bir çardak gördüğünü sandı. Adımlarını sıklaştırarak, tereddüt etmeden yürüdü sanrısına doğru. Az sonra yanına vardığında bunun gerçekten de dört yamuk yumuk sopanın üzerine gerilmiş turuncu, mavi, yeşil, mor renkteki bezlerden meydana gelen derme çatma bir çadır olduğunu gördü. Çadırın hemen yanında ise kurumuş solgun dallarının her yanına gerilmiş iplere, kuruması için asılmış bir dolu ıvır zıvırın olduğu hiç meyve vermeyen bir incir ağacı vardı. Bezlerin altında, başına aynı renkli kumaşlardan yapılmış bir sarık ve gövdesine de banyodan yeni çıkmış gibi görünmesine sebep olan gelişi güzel bir kumaş sarılmış dilenciye benzer biri oturuyordu. Bütün bu manzarayı kötü boyanmış bir tabloya benzetti Minseok.

"Ben de seni bekliyordum Kim Minseok."

Minseok, falcının selamını duymamış gibi eğilip, bir kutunun üzerinde sessizce duran tavşanın başını okşadı.

"Senin tavşanın mı bu?"

"Kimsenin tavşanı değilim evlat. Yapacak daha iyi bir şey olmadığı için bu Hint fakirinin yanında kalıyorum," dedi falcının cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden.

"İstersen benim uçağıma gelebilirsin. İçinde nerede olduğunu bilmediğim bir radyo bile var. Her zaman güzel şarkılar çalıyor."

"Burada da çalıyor, duymuyor musun?"

Minseok durup havayı dinledi. Gerçekten de uçakta uyandığından beri durmadan müzik çaldığını hatırladı. Şimdi bunun uçak radyosu olmayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

"Bazıları çölün şarkı söylediğine inanıyor. Ama saçmalık bu. Çöllerin böyle yetenekleri yoktur."

"Bir tavşan konuşabiliyorsa, çöl de pekala şarkı söyleyebilir," dedi Minseok.

"Bunun garip olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?"

"Hayır. Benimle uçağa gelmek ister misin?"

"Çok isterdim fakat benim ait olduğum yer burası. Sen de orada kalmamalısın. Evine git."

"Burada iyi hissediyorum. Evim burası," dedi Minseok etrafına göz gezdirerek.

"Yine de aradığın bir şeyler var değil mi?" diye araya girdi falcı. "Uçakta kalıp sana gelmesini bekleyemezdin."

"Hakikati arıyorum."

"Hakikatler, bulunmak için merak edilmeye ihtiyaç duyar."

"Orta noktada olduğunu duydum. Neresi orası?"

"Sana yerini söyleyemem fakat seni oraya götürebilecek birini tanıyorum."

Minseok etrafına bakınıp "Buralarda mı? Kimseyi göremiyorum," diye sordu.

"Yoluna devam edersen onunla karşılaşırsın. Ona de ki 'Falcı yorulduğunu, eve dönmen gerektiğini söylüyor. Herkesin, olduğun şey yüzünden senden korkmasından nefret ediyor,' Bunları söyle ona."

"O da evinden uzak demek... Pekala, söyleyeceğim."

Minseok arkasını dönüp gitmeye hazırlanmıştı ki tavşan ona seslenip "Dur bakalım ufaklık. Falına bakmadan gitmen bana hakaret olur," dedi.

Minseok ayaklarını sürüyerek geri dönüp "Önünde hiç kağıt göremiyorum. Nasıl bakacaksın o fala?" diye sordu şüpheci bir yüz ifadesiyle.

"Bilmek için öyle işe yaramaz şeylere ihtiyacım yok. Sen daha yola koyulmadan ne olduğu ve olacağı bu çadıra ulaşmıştı."

"Neymiş onlar?"

"Beni iyi dinle: Çinlilerin inancına göre insan, uçurtmaya benzer; kuyruğu olmadan cennete çıkamaz. O yüzden gideceğin yere varmadan evvel iki tane kuyruk bulsan iyi edersin."

"Bu çölde nereden bulayım kuyruğu?"

"Gittiğin yoldan şüphe etmeden yürümeye devam et. Kuyruk seni bulacaktır."

"Öyle diyorsan..."

Minseok tekrar yola koyulduğunda falcının artık çok uzaktan gelen sesinin ona "Kimse dünü geri getiremez Minseok. Eve dön!" diye bağırdığını duyabiliyordu.

Terlememişti ama yine de tişörtünü çıkarıp başının etrafına sardı serüven peşindeki bir arkeolog gibi. Az sonra kumların arasından başını uzatmış duran kuru bir dal görünce kendine gösterişli bir asa bulduğuna da sevinip heyecanla söküp çıkardı saklandığı yerden. Şimdi tam da hayallerindeki gibi görünüyordu. Daha evvel böyle adamlar görmüştü filmlerde.

'Ama kim bilir ne zaman seyrettim...'

Çöl ile aynı renkteki soluk turuncu ufak bir binanın geniş kapısına gelince burada dinlenmeye karar verdi. Minseok yüksek kemerli kapıdan içeri girince burasının, dışı içinden çok daha büyük,  çatısı olmayan, içinde her yana kıvrılan onlarca merdivenler ve nereye çıktığı bilinmeyen kapısız kapılar bulunan boş bir bina olduğunu gördü. Girişteki geniş avlunun ortasında küçük bir havuz ve havuzun içinde de zevksiz bir şekilde oyulmuş bir kurt heykeli vardı. Genç adam başını eğip kurdun aralık ağzından dökülen suyu içti iştahla.

'Tamamen terk edilmiş görünüyor. Benim uçağımdan iyi durumda değil.'

Hemen karşısındaki koridorlardan birine girip merdivenlerden yukarı tırmandı. Uzun süren bir yürüyüşten sonra nihayet ikinci kata ulaştığında, az evvel su içtiği havuzun bulunduğu avlunun orta yerinde şimdi kuru bir ağaç olduğunu gördü.

"Orada bir havuz olduğuna emindim oysaki..."

"Burada döndüğünüz her köşeden sonra değişir manzara küçük efendi."

Minseok binanın içinde yankılanan bu tekdüze sesin sahibini görmek için başını kaldırıp yukarı baktı. Güneş vurduğu için üst gövdesi görünmeyen ama bacakları pırıl pırıl parlayan genç bir adamdı bu.

"Burada mı yaşıyorsun genç adam?"

"Hayır efendim. Ben yaşamıyorum."

"Bu da ne demek? Konuşuyorsun ya işte."

Genç adam, cevap vermek yerine olduğu yerden aşağı atlayıp Minseok'un tam önüne düştü. Az sonra bacaklarının üzerinde doğrulup karşısında dikildiğinde, ne demek istediğini anladı Minseok.

Bu, boyu belki de iki metreden uzun, geniş kolları ve bacakları kat kat metalden meydana gelen, yuvarlak başlı, gözlerinin olması gereken yerde altın sarısı parlak bir vizör bulunan, eski moda bir robottu.

Robot hazırola geçtikten sonra tekrar eğilerek kibar bir selam verdi. Bu garip hurda yığını hareket ettikçe her yanından çark sesleri, tıkırtılar ve gıcırtılar yükseliyordu.

"Adım Solomon 35AN. Efendisi olmayan gezgin bir şövalyeyim. İzin verin sizi koruyayım küçük efendi."

"Korumaya ihtiyacım olduğunu sanmıyorum Solomon. Burası neredeyse bomboş."

"Öyle söylemeyin. Bu çölde karşınıza ne zaman, ne çıkacağını bilemezsiniz. Hele de evinden kaçan çocukların başına burada neler gelir kim bilir."

"Kaygısız bir avare değilim Solomon, bir şey arıyorum, bir şeyin peşindeyim."

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim?"

"Sersem bir robota benziyorsun. Yardımcı olabilir misin bilmem..."

"Oldukça geniş bir veritabanım var. İhtiyacınız olan her bilgi birkaç saniye içerisinde hizmetinizdedir."

"Pekiyi o halde, nerede iki kuyruk bulabileceğimi biliyor musun?"

Robot sırtını dikleştirip belinin yanında sallanan uzun kılıcının kabzasını tuttu. Kınında kımıldanan kılıçtan şakırtılar yükseldi.

"Ne tür bir kuyruk arıyorsunuz efendim?"

"Cennete gitmeme yardımcı olacak türden bir şey."

"Cennete mi gitmek istiyorsunuz?"

"Hayır Solomon, hayır. Ben orta noktadaki hakikate gitmek istiyorum. Beklediğim kişi orada olmalı."

"Ne çok şey istiyorsunuz efendim?"

"Hakikaten de sersemin birisin Solomon. Her şeyi yapabildiğini söylemiştin oysa."

"Dünyada her şeyi yapabilen kimse yoktur efendim. Üstelik benim görevim sizi korumak, bilmek değil."

"Peki peki... Hadi gidelim buradan. Boşuna vakit kaybediyoruz."

"EMREDERSİNİZ!" diye bağırdı robot kulak tırmalayan sesiyle ve eli kılıcında Minseok'un peşine düştü.

Binadan çıktıklarında iki güneş, yerini iki aya bırakmış, çoktan gece olmuştu. Gökyüzü üzerlerinde sonsuza dek uzanıyor, Samanyolu her bir sarmalını bir balerin gibi cömertçe sergiliyordu. Bu gece iki aydan küçük olanı ışığını diğerine kaptırmış daha az parlıyor, geride durarak surat asıyordu sanki.

"Yorulmadınız mı küçük  efendi? Kamp yapıp dinlenmek, bir şeyler yemek istemez misiniz?"

"Dinlenirsem uyurum, uyursam da ortadan kaybolurum ve o geldiğinde beni göremeyip kendi başına yola devam eder."

"Ben sizi uyandırırım. Solomon'un uykuya ihtiyacı yok."

"Bunlara boş ver Solomon. Söylesene, neden bir ışın kılıcı yerine demirden yapılmış eski moda bir kılıç taşıyorsun?"

"Işın kılıcı öldürür, fakat benim kılıcım yaşatır."

"İstersen bu da pekala öldürebilir. Kendini kandırıyorsun. Eski kafalısın Solomon. Ama en azından veritabanında ilginç hikayeler olabilir. Hikaye anlat bana."

"Hikaye mi? Bir tanesi anlatılmak istiyor fakat nereden bildiğimi bilmiyorum."

"Önemli değil, anlat gitsin."

"Küçük yavruları olan, küçük bir anne serçe hakkında. Kış gelip göç zamanı gelmiş fakat bu anne serçe uçamayacak kadar çok hastaymış ve eğer göç etmek yerine onunla kalırlarsa çocuklarının da öleceğinden korkup 'Siz gidin çocuklar, ben kışı geçirecek güvenli bir yer bulurum. Baharda buraya döndüğünüzde tekrar buluşuruz,' demiş."

"Çocuklar onu bırakıp gitmiş mi?"

"Sözümü kesmeyin efendim. Bunların hepsi hikayenin bir parçası. Yavrular annelerini bırakıp gitmişler. Anne serçe yalnız kalınca kendine sığınacak bir yer aramış. Önce meşe ağacına gitmiş ve yaprakları arasında kışı geçirip geçiremeyeceğini sormuş. Meşe ağacı anne serçeye kızıp öfkeyle onu yapraklarının arasından atmış. Anne serçe üzülerek ayrılmış oradan ve kavak ve selvi ağacına gitmiş yer istemek için. Onlar da huysuzluk edip istememişler onu. Çaresiz kalan anne son çare olarak çam ağacına gitmiş. Çam suratını buruşturup 'Benim sivri yapraklarım seni soğuktan koruyamaz ama istersen kışı burada geçirebilirsin,' demiş ve anneyi kabul etmiş."

"Ee, anne serçe ölmeden geçirebilmiş mi kışı?"

"Size sözümü kesmeyin dedim. Hikaye henüz bitmedi. Anne serçe çam yapraklarının arasına sığınmış ve kışı orada ölmeden geçirmiş. Bahar gelip de yavruları büyümüş olarak geri döndüklerinde aile tekrar birbirine kavuşup sevinçle sarılmış. Bunu gören Tanrı çok kızmış ve o günden sonra kış aylarında çam dışında bütün ağaçları yapraklarını dökerek cezalandırmış. Nasıl hikayeydi?"

"Çam ağacının yaprakları seni soğuktan koruyamaz Solomon. Anne serçe muhtemelen donarak öldü."

"Öyle mi diyorsunuz? Fakat yine de bu epey iyi bir hikaye."

"Evet, yine de güzeldi."

İkili, bilmedikleri bir yöne doğru sessizce yürümeye devam etti. Etrafta hiç ağaç olmasa bile cırcır böceklerinin yakarışları ve çölün hiç susmayan müziği bütün geceyi dolduruyordu.

Minseok üşüdüğünü hissetti. Kollarını birbirine dolayıp ısınmak için sıvazladı biraz.

"Üşüdünüz mü? Size verecek bir ceketimin olmaması çok yazık."

"Biri pencereleri açık unuttu herhalde. Bildiğin güzel bir şarkı var mı Solomon?"

"Çölde her zaman müzik çalar zaten. Duymuyor musunuz yoksa?"

"Sıkıldım bu eski şarkılardan. Bana daha evvel duymadığım bir şey söyle."

Robot düşünmeye koyuldu. Yürümeye ara vermeyen geniş, metal ayakları kuma çarptıkça tanecikleri havalandırıyor, patlamış mısır kazanına benzer sesler çıkarıyordu.

"Her dağa tırman,

Her nehri geç,

Her gökkuşağını takip et,

Hayalini bulana dek."

Robotun, metalik sesiyle söylediği bu kulak tırmalayan şarkısı bitmeden Minseok elini kaldırıp durdurdu onu.

"Korkunç bir sesin var Solomon. Şarkı söylemek için tasarlanmadığın anlaşılıyor. Bu şarkıyı nereden duydun üstelik?"

"Bir filmde duymuş olabilirim. 'Yaşamak için doğduğun hayatı yaşamalısın,' diyordu bir rahibe."

"Tanrı'ya inanıyor musun Solomon?"

"Benim birçok Tanrım oldu efendim. Şimdi de sizsiniz."

"Oldukça basit bir yaşamın var, öyle değil mi?"

"Oldukça basit. Sizi eve götüreceğim."

Minseok, robotun canı ne isterse düşünmesine izin verip başka bir şey söylemeden önündeki belirsiz yola odaklandı. Kumda yürümekten yorulmuştu ama kendini sürekli biraz daha yürüdükten sonra dinleneceğine ikna edip bir türlü mola zamanına karar veremiyordu.

Aniden durup elini beline koydu ve öne, arkaya, yanlara eğilerek rastgele hareketler yapmaya başladı.

"Tam yirmi yedi adım sonra durup kamp yapacağız Solomon. Sen de yorulmuşsundur."

"Ben yorulmam. Yalnız geceleri enerjim azalabilir."

"Yüzde kaç?"

"Yetmiş dokuz"

"Güneş doğuncaya kadar idare eder bu seni. Başlıyoruz."

Minseok, tek seferde kat edebileceği kadar mesafeyi kısa zamanda almış olabilmek için kısa bacaklarını geniş geniş açarak saymaya başladı.

"... yirmi dört, yirmi beş, yirmi altı ve yirmi yedi." Ayağıyla kuma bir çizgi çizip elindeki değneği olduğu yere çakıverdi.

"Bu gece buradayız. Otur Solomon. Senin için özel bir şeyim var."

Robot rahatsız bir şekilde gürültü patırtıyla yere oturduktan sonra Minseok da tam karşısına bağdaş kurup oturdu. Sırtına bağladığı bezden çıkını göğsüne doğru çevirip içerisinden teneke bardakları ve suyu çıkardı.

"Ateş yak Solomon."

"Emredersiniz."

Robot, metal elini yumruk yapıp bir süre bekledi, az sonra sıktığı yumruğu açtığında avucunun ortasında halka şeklinde bir kızarıklık vardı.

"Vay canına Solomon. Tıpkı bir süper kahramanlara benziyorsun böyle."

Minseok elini şortunun cebine atıp içinden, cüceden aldığı kahve çekirdeklerini çıkardı.

"Eğer bunları kavurup öğütebilirsen yarısını seninle paylaşabilirim. Bu çölde artık hiç kahve çekirdeği kalmadığını duydum."

"Ben kahve içmem küçük efendi fakat sizin için hazırlayabilirim. Bununla ilgili birçok bilgi var veritabanımda."

"Makine ile yapılan kahve elle yapılana benzemez."

Minseok kahve çekirdeklerini robotun ellerine koydu. Robot, ilk sefer yaptığı gibi elini yumruk yapıp bir süre bekledi ve parmaklarını hafifçe hareket ettirerek un ufak etti çekirdekleri. Ezilen çekirdeklerin kabuğundan taşan kahve kokusu, metal parmakların arasından sızıp burnuna ulaşınca Minseok'un gözleri neşeyle parladı. İçten içe şımarıp heyecanlandığını hissedebiliyordu.

Nihayet kahveyi yapmayı tamamladığında iki bardağa eşit derecede bölüştürüp, birini robota uzattı.

"Cüssene göre fazla sayılmaz ama hoşuna gidecek Solomon."

Robot, itiraz etmeden aldı bardağı.

"Tat alabiliyor musun?"

"Ağzımda ve burnumda reseptör görevi gören, tat ve koku moleküllerini yakalamaya yarayan mikro robotlar var. Fakat bu tat ve kokuları kendi başıma yorumlayamam. Onun yerine daha evvel bu molekülleri deneyimlemiş tüm insanların kayıtlı fikirlerinden meydana gelen istatistikleri kullanırım."

"Dünyanın kahve hakkında ne düşündüğünü öğreneceğim öyleyse."

Robot, teneke bardağı ağzına götürüp mekanik bir hareketle büyük bir yudum aldı. Minseok, yüzünde heyecanlı bir ifadeyle merak içinde ne söyleyeceğini bekliyordu.

"Söyle Solomon, tadı nasıl? Yüzünden bir şey anlaşılmıyor."

"Tadı tıpkı zehir gibi. Hoşlanmadım. Nefret ettim. Belki de hala bebek olduğum içindir."

Minseok keyifli bir kahkaha atıp bardağı robotun sıcak elinden aldı ve arta kalan kahveyi kendininkinin üstüne ekledi.

"Çok acımasızsın."

"Ben değil efendim, insanlar öyle."

Minseok kahvesinden ufak bir yudum alıp sıcak sıvının boğazında ılık bir yol çizerek midesine inmesini, tadının damağında yavaş yavaş dağılmasını bekledi. İlk yudumun keyfine varınca ağzını şapırdatıp robota döndü.

"Biliyor musun Solomon, tıpkı senin gibi başlangıçta kahveden nefret eden ama daha sonra, kim bilir belki de benim yüzümden kahve olmadan güne başlayamayan birini tanımıştım. Benim içinse her yeni bardak, yeni bir keşif macerası. Her yudumundan büyük keyif alıyorum. Baştan sona kendi kahvemi yaptığımda ise kahveye daha çok aşık olduğumu hissediyorum."

Dizlerini göğsüne çekip kollarını sardı etraflarına. Gözlerine hüzünlü, ukde dolu bakışlar yerleşmişti.

"Hayalim, barista sertifikası alıp küçük bir kahve dükkanı açmaktı."

"O halde burada ne yapıyorsunuz küçük efendi? Bu çöl hayalleri olan insanlara göre değil. Burada yalnızca hayal kuramayanlar yaşar."

"Hmm... hatırlamıyorum. Uykum geldi Solomon. Gözlerimi açık tutamıyorum," diye geçiştirdi genç adam robotu.

"Uyuyun. Ben sizi korurum."

Minseok kendini güvende hissediyordu. Uzanıp robotun soğuk bacağına yerleştirdi başını. Bu sert yastığa aldırış etmeden birkaç dakika sonra çoktan uyuya kalmıştı. Solomon efendisinin yüzüne, zayıf gövdesine baktı. Uyurken sanki daha da küçülüyor, annesinin rahmine dönmek isteyen küçük bir çocuğa dönüşüyordu. Yüzü, kasları gevşeyip daha huzurlu bir görünüme bürüneceği yerde, rüyaları yüzünden daha tedirgin ve kaygılı bir hal alıyordu. Titreşip duran göz kapakları, seğiren tombul yanaklarıyla rüya gören bir kedi yavrusuna benzetti robot onu.

Bu kez rüyasında, derin bir uçurumun kenarında durmuş azgın siyah dalgaların hırsla dövdüğü kıyılara bakıyordu Minseok. Kayalıklara çarpan her dalgada, yüzüne dek sıçrayan tuzlu su tanelerini hissedebiliyordu. Tuz ve yosun kokusu her zamankinden ağırmış gibi geldi ona. Denizin üzerinde uzanan gökyüzünün olduğu yerde sonsuz bir demir tavan ve bu demir tavanın üzerinde de birçok renkli ışık vardı.

Az sonra bu demir tavan titremeye, plakaları bir arada tutan parçalar bir bir sökülüp gök denize dökülmeye başladığında Minseok küçüklüğü ve acizliği karşısında dehşete düşerek uçurumun kenarına kurulmuş olan, ışığı zayıf kara deniz fenerine sığındı.

Kapıdan içeri girdiğinde dışarısının aksine burada hiçbir ses, hiçbir sarsıntı olmadığını gördü. İçerisi kör edici derecede karanlık olmasına rağmen korkutucu değildi. Ne kadar olduğunu bilmediği uzun bir süre bekledikten sonra kapının açılıp içeriye bir ışık dalgasının hücum ettiğini gördü. Başını kaldırıp neyin geldiğini görmeye çalıştı.

Ayağa kalkıp "Sen misin? Uzun zamandır seni bekliyordum," dedi ağlamaklı sesiyle ve ona elini uzatan gölgeye uzandı elini tutmak için, fakat bir adım atmıştı ki ayağı takıldı ve sıçrayarak uyandı rüyasından.

"Orada dur bakalım yılan! Yoksa şu dev kılıcımla ortadan ikiye ayırırım cılız gövdeni," diye katı, metalik bir sesle tahdit ediyordu robot, bir metreden biraz daha uzun olan tek boynuzlu mor yılanı. Robot, Minseok'un uyandığı görünce gard alan elini gence siper edip "Uzak durun küçük efendi, bu yılan insanlar için tehlikeli," diye uyardı efendisini korumaya çalışarak.

Yılan olduğu yerde bir kavis çizerek üçgen başını kaldırdı ve robota baktı sarı gözlerinin kenarlarıyla.

"Kazara birisi ölecek olsa gizli katili muhakkak ben olurum. Yılanların kötü şöhreti... Ama sssseni temin ederim teneke yığını, beni tamamen yanlış anlıyorsun."

"Anlaşılmadı. Açıklayın."

Yılan sanki dans eder gibi kıvrılarak sokuldu biraz daha yanlarına. "Şu ince gövdemde hem yaşamı, hem de ölümü birlikte taşırım. Beni dost veyahut düşman edinmenize göre sizi iyileştirebilirim ama öldürebilirim de. Bu tamamen size bağlı tssss~"

Minseok ona siper olan robotun kolunu kenara itip "Tamam Solomon. Bu yılanın dost olduğuna karar verdim," dedi kendine güvenli bir tavırla öne doğru çıkarak. "Söyle bakalım yılan, adın nedir?"

"Adım Merkür küçük insan ve zamanın başından beri bu çölde yaşarım. Birinin bana ihtiyacı olduğunu nerede olsam hissederim lakin ona ulaşmam biraz vakit alır. Yine de yöntemlerim yavaş fakat zariftir."

"Sen falcının bahsettiği kişi olmalısın."

"Ta kendisi..."

"Falcı senin beni ortaya götürebileceğini söyledi."

"Doğruyu söylemiş..."

"Yolu biliyor musun gerçekten?"

"Şüphen olmasın... Bu çölü benden daha iyi bilen başka biri yoktur."

"O halde bize yol göstermenden mutluluk duyarız."

"Memnuniyetle tsss~~~"

Yılan kıvrılarak ikisinin arasından süzüldü ve birkaç metre gittikten sonra durup "Buradan. Aradığın her şey o tarafta insssan," dedi tıslayarak.

Minseok ve robot yılanın ardına düşüp gösterdiği yöne doğru yürümeye başladılar.

"Çok uzakta mı orası?" diye böldü sessizliği Minseok.

Yılan hiç arkasını dönmeden "Bu sana bağlı insssan..." dedi.

"Anlamadım ama önemli değil. Ne kadar istersen yürüyebilirmişim gibime geliyor."

"Eminim yürürsün lakin böyle ilerlemeye devam edersen çölün ve zamanın sonuna gelip kenarından düşersin. Her şeyin bir sonu vardır. Sen de sonsuza dek burada yürüyemezsin."

"Öyle söylüyorsun ama şimdiden yıllardır buradayım."

"Sana öyle geliyor. Aradığını bulamazsan eğer evrendeki bütün zaman yetmeyecek sana. Zamanın kenarından düşeceksin."

Minseok, yılanın söylediklerine aldırış etmeden omuz silkti ve boynundaki dürbünü gözlerine götürüp turuncu ufka baktı.

"Görünürde hiçbir şey yok. Hangi tepenin ardına bakacağız."

"Burada her şey, her an değişir. Orada olmayan bir şey, bir an sonra orada olabilir ya da aynı anda farklı iki yerde olabilir."

"Kafa karıştırıcı konuşuyorsun yılan."

"Ne söylediğimi sonra anlayacaksın."

Bir süre daha sessizlik içinde yürüdüler. Etraftaki tek gürültü müzik, robotun metal yüzeyine çarpan kumun ve eklemlerinden çıkan gıcırtıların gürültüsüydü.

Minseok yürümeye ara vermeden "Baksana yılan; falcı sana iletmem için bir mesaj bıraktı," dedi kendisinin bilip de ukala yılanın bilmediği bir şey olmasından memnuniyet duyar gibi kibirli bir tavırla.

"Ne söylediğini biliyorum."

"Nereden bileceksin ki? Orada bile değildin."

Hezimete uğrayınca bir parça hayal kırıklığı hissetmişti genç.

"Yanıma gönderdiği herkese aynı şeyi söyletiyor. Faydasızsss~~"

"Ben yine de görevimi yapıp söyleyeceğim. Dedi ki: Çok yorulmuşsun ve artık eve dönmeliymişsin. Ve herkesin olduğun şey yüzünden senden korkmasında da nefret ediyormuş. Bunları söyledi."

"Gördün mü? Söylemiştim bildiğimi."

"Numaracı" diye homurdandı Minseok ağzının içiyle. "Neden bir yılana inanayım ki?"

"Çok gururlusun değil mi insan? Fakat önce gurur gider, utanç ve pişmanlık onun ardından gelir."

"Bu kinayeli sözlerinden hiçbir şey anlamıyorum."

Yılan cevap vermedi. Konuşurken bir an olsun durup arkasındakilere bakmamıştı. Minseok'un canı sıkılmıştı duyduklarına. Ona kendini bu çöle ait değilmiş, burada istenmiyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. Başka nereye gidebileceği hakkında bir fikri yoktu. 'Beklediğim kişi bir gelse de, birlikte hakikate gidebilsek,' diye düşünüyor fakat kafasında hiçbir şey canlanmıyordu. Kimi beklediği, nereye gittiği, yolun sonunda ne olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri dahi yoktu.

Neye baktığını umursamadan tekrar dürbününü yaklaştırdı gözlerine ve dalgalanan küçük kum tepelerine, çiçeğe benzer şekillerle kaplı renkli gökyüzüne baktı. Bir yandan da bilinmez bir yerden gelen müziği mırıldanıyordu hafif hafif.

"Neden sürekli dürbünle bakıyorsunuz etrafınıza efendi Minseok? Görmeniz gereken şeyleri görüş teknolojimle sizin yerinize görüp, ayrıntılarıyla aktarabilirim."

"Her şeyi yakından görmek hoşuma gidiyor Solomon. Üstelik o şeylerin uzakta olmasına bile gerek yok."

Minseok cümlesini henüz bitirmişti ki ansızın bir kum fırtınası baş gösterdi hemen birkaç adım ötelerinde. Kum taneleri kulakları sağır eden bir uğultu çıkararak havada kuş sürüleri gibi süzülüp birbirine giriyor, spiraller oluşturup tekrar dağılıyordu.

"Bu da nedir?" diye bağırdı Minseok yılana doğru, tozlardan korunmak için kolunu gözlerine siper ederek. Yılan kıvrılarak güçlükle onlara doğru ilerlemeye çalışıyordu.

"Bir anomali... Ki burada çok sıradan şeydir o..."

Robot, Minseok'u savrulmaması için dev gövdesinin arasına kapatıp yere diz çöktü. Metal kollar tarafından neredeyse mengene gibi sarılıp olduğu yere çakılan genç, "Yılan, gelip asama sarıl. Seni de koruyabilir!" diye bağırdı. Sesinin robotun kollarına çarpıp yankılandığını duyabiliyordu. Yılan akıntının tersine yüzen sazan balıkları gibi son bir hamleyle sıçrayıp yanlarına düştü ve çabucak Minseok'un asa dediği kurumuş değneğe sarılarak kastı kendini.

Şiddeti azalan fırtına kumların sakinleşmesine izin verince sislerin içinden bir karartının onlara doğru geldiğini gördüler. Çok beklemelerine gerek kalmadan hiçlikten, hemen önlerinde beyaz kıyafetleriyle bir astronot belirdi. Havada birkaç adım atarak yere indi yavaşça. Astronotun hemen ardındaysa gözlerinin erişemeyeceği yükseklikte ve genişlikte bir karartı vardı. Fırtına tamamen dinip, ortalık süt liman olunca bu karartının dev bir balina olduğunu gördüler.

Minseok büyülenmiş gibi ağzı bir karış açık bakıyordu bu gerçek üstü manzaraya. Parmaklarıyla robotun kollarını hafifçe tıklatıp "Bırak beni Solomon," dedi. Robot kollarını gevşetip ayağa kalkınca Minseok da doğrulup astronota doğru yürüdü ve şaşkınlıkla inceledi yeni konuğunu.

"Çöl hakkında söylediğin şeyi şimdi daha iyi anladım yılan."

Yılan cevap vermeden sıkıca sarıldığı asadan ayrılıp Minseok'un ayaklarının dibine düştü.

"Bu çölde görmeyi beklediğim en son şeysiniz. Nereden geliyorsunuz?"

Astronot başlığının önünü açıp derin bir nefes aldı. Omuzlarındaki kumları silktikten sonra Minseok'u süzüp "Asıl sen burada ne arıyorsun çocuk? Burası Orlan uzay giysisi olmayan biri için tehlikeli bir yer," dedi azarlar gibi.

"Şimdiye dek iyi dayandım fakat. Beni kovmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçin."

"Bu hiçbir şey garanti etmez! Buranın ne zaman cehenneme döneceğini, ne zaman başına yıkılacağını bilemezsin!" Şişman parmaklarıyla gökyüzünü gösterip "Şu iki güneşi görüyor musun?" diye sordu ve cevap beklemeden "Sana bu güzel manzarayı verir fakat göz boyayan ışığıyla her gün biraz daha, biraz daha hasta eder seni. Gözlerini yuvalarından çıkarmak, derini soymak, kemiklerini kırıp toz etmek ister!" diye devam etti taşkın bir heyecanla.

"Hasta hissetmiyorum," dedi Minseok gövdesini üstünkörü yoklayarak.

Astronot ise onu duymuyor gibiydi. "Ya bu düşük yer çekimi? YER ÇEKİMİ! Kaslarını eritir, mahveder seni. Sürekli, sürekli yürümek zorundasın. Kendine bak, kendine bak Minseok!"

"Ne demek istiyorsun uzay adamı? Ben iyiyim."

Minseok, astronotun coşkun tavrından rahatsız olmuş, geriye çekilmişti bir adım.

"Kendine bak Minseok. Bacaklarındaki morluklara, çırpı gibi kollarına, çökmüş avurtlarına, ışıksız gözlerine bak!" Astronot, elleriyle belirsiz bir yeri suçlar gibi işaret ederek "Burası, bu iki güneş, iki ay, radyasyon, patlamalar, sıcak, yerçekimi öldürüyor seni. Gitmen gerek!"diye bağırdı neredeyse nefessiz kalmasına sebep olan bir heyecanla.

"Anlamıyorum."

Astronot, başlığının önünü kapatarak olduğu yerden sıçradı ve birkaç metre öteye düştü.

"Hiçbir şey gözyaşından çabuk kurumaz Minseok. Kendini bağışla ve buradan kurtul."

Sözü biter bitmez eliyle işaret edip olduğu yerde, havada süzülen balinayı çağırdı yanına. Siyah balina işareti alır almaz dev kuyruğuyla kumları dövüp tekrar ufak bir fırtına çıkardı ve uğuldayarak geçti bu üç tuhaf yolcunun üzerinden. Minseok parmaklarının ucunda yükselip fırtına bulutları gibi hızla geçip giden balinanın yumuşak karnına dokundu sevinçle.

"Karnı ipek gibi yumuşak Solomon!" diye bağırdı gülerek. "Sanki incilerden yapılmış gibi pürüzsüz!"

Minseok gülüyor ve çoktan uzaklaşmaya başlamış olan balinanın peşinden koşup kollarını sallayarak var gücüyle arkalarından sesleniyordu.

"Çok güzelsin! Denizlerde olmalısın!"

Minseok'un iltifatını duyan balina zarif bir takla atıp olduğu yerde burgu yaparak selam verdi ona. Balinanın ince çığlığını duyan Minseok da durup başını kaldırarak uludu göğe doğru. Bir yandan gülüyor, bir yandan da uluyarak balinanın onu duymasına çalışıyordu.

Astronot ve balina geldikleri gibi hiçlikte kaybolduklarında o da yorgun düşmüştü etrafta sıçrayıp bağırmaktan ama yine de şimdi her şeyi yapabilirmiş gibi geliyordu ona.

"Gördün mü yılan? Konuştu benimle balina."

Yılan tıslayarak yanına kıvrılıp "Bu çölün güzel yanı... Başkaları da onları görebildiği için sana minnettar olmalı," dedi ilgisiz görünerek. Minseok'un aksine o, oldukça sakin ve heyecansızdı.

"Tekrar yola koyulmalıyız efendi Minseok. Yakında hava kararır," diye hatırlattı robot araya girerek.

"Haklısın Solomon. Ah, gerçekten heyecanlıyım. Yolda kim bilir başka neler göreceğiz."

"Gideceğimiz yere varmak üzereyiz insan. Etrafına iyice baksan iyi edersin. Belki de son kez göreceksin."

Minseok yürümeyi bırakıp yılanın karşısına dikildi. Yüzü düşmüştü birden.

"O zaman belki de hiç gitmemeliyim oraya. Burada sizinle olmanın nesi kötü? Sizinle kalmak istiyorum."

"Astronotu duydun Minseok. Bu çöl seni öldürmek istiyor. Kendine bir bak..."

"Neden hepiniz bunu söyleyip duruyorsunuz? İyiyim. İyi hissediyorum!"

"Oraya ulaştığımızda çok daha iyi hissedeceksin, güven bana. Çöldeki maceranla kıyaslanamaz bile."

Genç adam kararsızlıkla bocalıyordu. Gözlerini yere çevirip çıplak ayaklarına baktı. Parmaklarını oynatıp sıcak kumların aralarından taşmasını izledi. Omuzları düşmüş, daha da cılız görünmeye başlamıştı figürü. Bu haliyle kabahat işleyip, azarlanmış bir çocuğa benziyordu.

"Bilmiyorum."

Robot marş eder gibi ritmik adımlarla efendisinin yanına yürüyüp tam önünde durdu. Ve başka bir şey söylemeden ufak tefek genci kucakladığı gibi kaldırıp omzuna yerleştirdi.

"Artık dürbününüzle daha uzağı görebilirsiniz. Solomon'un boyu uzundur."

Minseok kollarını robotun yuvarlak başına dolayıp çocuksu bir kahkaha attı. Keyfi tekrar yerine gelmişti.

"Hakikaten Solomon, çok daha uzakları görebiliyorum şimdi," dedi sevinçle dürbününden bakarken. "Tam karşımızda kalabalık bir grup var yılan. Ne olduklarını göremiyorum."

"Çölde buna benzer birçok kervan görülür. Endişelenecek bir şey yok."

Yılan böyle söylediyse de Minseok kalabalığın ne olduğunu anlayana dek dürbünü indirmedi gözlerinden. Nispeten daha büyük bir tepenin üzerine vardıklarında manzara da daha net olmuştu.

"Köleler yılan. Bunlar köle! "

Endişelendiği, sesinin değişen renginden kolaylıkla anlaşılıyordu.

"İndir beni Solomon."

Robot genci omzundan alıp nazikçe indirdi kumun üzerine.

"Onlara yardım etmeliyiz yılan. Zincirlerini kırmamız gerek."

"Önemli olan senin değil, onların ne istediği insan. Kurtarılmak istediklerinden emin olamazsın. Belki köle olduklarını dahi bilmiyorlardır."

"O halde anlatırız onlara."

"Her halükarda yalnızca aciz bir insan ve sersem bir robotsunuz. Yüzlerce köle var orada, hepsine yardım edemezsiniz. Arkadaşların olsaydı eğer..."

"Arkadaşlarım var. Kuzgunlar, dev ve cüce, falcı ve tavşan, astronot ve balina, Solomon, sonra sen... Ve adını bilmediğim biri daha... Ama nasıl çağıracağım onları? Kelimeler burada her yere kolayca seyahat edebilir demişti cüce. Bir kereliğine yardım isteyebilseydim eğer..."

Omuzları çaresizlik hissiyle düştü, yüzünü acılı bir ifade kapladı tekrar. Elinden bir şey gelmeyen böyle zamanlarda özellikle küçülürdü. Fakat bir an sonra kendini toplayıp "Fakat yine de yapacağım. Kimsenin yardımı olmasa da onlar yaşamak zorunda," dedi bunalımlarından sıyrılarak ve robota dönüp kararlı bir sesle "Solomon! Görevimiz kırabildiğimiz kadar zincir kırmak, istemeseler bile onları özgür bırakmak!" dedi erlerine son emirlerini veren bir komutan gibi.

Robot kılıcını kınından şaklatarak çıkardı ve yumruğunu göğsüne koyup "Emredersiniz efendim. İtaat askerin ilk görevidir!" dedi donuk sesiyle. Gururlu ya da ürkek görünmüyordu.

"Eğer kararınız bu ise yanınızda olacağım," dedi yılan ve çoktan yürüyüşe geçen iki kişilik ordunun peşine düştü sürünerek.

Bu, önlerinde durmaksızın festival şarkıları çalan bir bandonun peşine düşmüş, gövdelerinin altı keçi, üstü insan biçiminde olan, müzik duyunca büyülü bir şekilde etki altına alınmış gibi kendinden geçen bir pan ordusuydu. Hepsi de boyunlarındaki zincirlerin farkında değilmiş gibi uyurgezerlere benzer bir uyku haliyle bu büyük bandoyu takip ediyordu. Minseok, onları uykularından uyandırıp bu büyüleyici çölde çok daha güzel şarkılar dinlemeleri ve heyecan verici kişilerle tanışmalarını sağlamak için daha da büyük bir istek duydu içinde.

Tam kafilenin yanına varmışlardı ki tiz bir ıslık sesi durmaya zorladı onları. Fakat kafile hiçbir şey duymamış gibi yürümeye devam ediyordu. Minseok arkasını dönüp hemen önlerinde uzanan tepeye baktığında görmeyi beklemediği ufak bir orduyla karşılaştı.

Devin omzuna kurulmuş olan cüce ayağa kalkarak el salladı Minseok'a.

"Falcı yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu söyledi Minseok. Bizi çağırmışsın."

"Bizi çağırmışsın," diye ekledi dev.

"Çağırdım, çağırdım," dedi Minseok coşkuyla.

Dev ve cüce, peşlerinde falcı ve tavşan olduğu halde tepeden inip kafilenin yanına geldi. Minseok başını kaldırdığında iki kuzgunun da tepelerinde yuvarlak çizerek uçtuğunu gördü.

"Solomon, zincirleri kırmaya başla."

Emri alan robot akıl almaz bir kuvvetle tek seferde onlarca zinciri birbirinden ayırarak kopartıp attı.

"Minseok! Biz bandoyu yok etmeye gidiyoruz. Görünüşe göre onları uyutan şey bu şatafatlı müzik," dedi cüce ve devle birlikte yanlarından ayrılıp kervanın en başında, dev tekerleklerin üzerindeki bir platforma kurulmuş olan makinelerin çalıştırdığı, durmaksızın müzik yapan bandonun yanına gitti. Dev iki yumruğunu birden savurdu ve birkaç saniye içinde parçalarına ayırdı bandoyu. Müzik susar susmaz uykularından uyanmış gibi alık alık etrafa bakındı pan ordusu. Nerede olduklarını bilmez bir halde ürkek gözleriyle araştırdılar etrafı. Zincirlerinden kurtulanlar vakit kaybetmeden zıplayarak çölün her yanına dağıldılar. Minseok'un küçük ordusu işini bitirdiğinde geriye yalnızca bandonun enkazı ve cılız bir trompet sesi kalmıştı.

Bu kolay zafer Minseok'u savaş kazanmış gerçek bir asker gibi hissettirmişti. Göğsü kabarmış, üzerindeki çocuksuluk yerini gururlu bir adama bırakmıştı.

"Bir aralık kendini de düşün küçük insan. Kendini ne zaman özgür bırakacaksın?" dedi cüce zaferinin tadını çıkarması için ona hiç zaman tanımadan.

"Özgürüm ben."

"Beklediğin kişiye yaklaştığını görüyorum. Girecek misin o kapıdan?"

Minseok etrafına bakındı. "Hangi kapı?"

Falcı, Minseok'u omuzlarından tutup arkasında duran kapıya çevirdi. Bu bir kişinin ancak geçebileceği genişlikte, mavi renkte tahta bir kapıydı. Altın topuzun hemen yanında, anahtar deliğinin olduğu yerde ufak bir çiçek vardı.

"Bu kapı buraya ne zaman geldi?"

"Çölde neyin ne zaman ortaya çıkacağı belli olmaz demiştim," dedi yılan. "Şimdi üç yoldan birini seçeceksin Minseok. Burada kalabilirsin, onunla gidebilirsin ya da geri dönebilirsin sevdiğin şeylere."

"O kişi burada mı yılan?"

"Bu kapının ardında."

Yolculuğunun başından beri çölde kalmak isteyen Minseok ilk kez tereddüt ettiğini hissetti. İlk kez daha fazla merak ettiği ve görmek istediği bir şey olduğunu hissediyordu.

"Solomon?" dedi gözlerinde çaresiz bakışlarla robota bakarak.

Robot ağır, soğuk elini efendisinin omzuna koyup "Gidin efendim. Benim görevim burada sona erdi. Endişelenecek bir şey yok. Nereye giderseniz gidin daha az mutlu olmayacaksınız," dedi sanki bir metni okur gibi.

Minseok robota, sonra da diğer arkadaşlarına baktı veda eder gibi. Hepsi "Endişelenme" diye mırıldanıyordu. Falcı gülümseyerek elini sallayıp gitmesini işaret ediyordu ona.

Minseok kararını vermişti. Hepsine son kez eğilip selam vererek"Teşekkür ederim" dedi ve arkasını dönüp kararlı adımlarla tereddüt etmeden, onun için aralanan mavi kapının ardına geçti.

Göz kamaştırıcı ışığın etkisi geçtiğinde oldukça sıradan, küçük bir odada olduğunu gördü Minseok. Kendi odasındaydı. Üzerinde birçok oyuncağın olduğu küçük yatağında oturan konuğu görünce sanki yıllar boyunca bir yere hapsettiği gözyaşları azat edilmiş gibi boşanmaya başladı gözlerinden.

"Luhan..."

Luhan ayağa kalkıp yüzünde huzur veren bir gülümsemeyle Minseok'a yaklaştı ve ellerini aldı avuçlarının arasına.

"Seni bekliyordum Kim Minseok."

Minseok üzerine yığılan hatıraların ağırlığının altında ezilmeye, küçülüp kaybolmaya başladı. "Ben, ben özür dilerim..." diye kekeliyordu. "Özür dilerim Luhan. Senden gelmeni istemeseydim belki, belki bugün hala..."

"Sorun değil Minseok, sorun değil. Artık başka bir yerdeyiz. Artık sonsuza dek birlikte olabiliriz. Pişman olacak, endişelenecek bir şey yok."

Minseok yüzünü sevgilisinin boynuna gömüp bağışlanma ve şefkat bekledi. Kendi sözleriyle sakinleşemeyeceğini biliyordu. Luhan'ın söylemesine ihtiyacı vardı.

"Bağışlanacak kimse, affedilecek hiçbir şey yok Minseok."

Luhan, sevgilisinin gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış, duyduğu azapla acıya gömülmüş yüzünü ellerinin arasına alıp yanaklarını ve gözlerini öptü yumuşak dudaklarıyla.

"Nerede, hangi dünyada olduğumuzun önemi olmaksızın seviyorum seni Minseok. Mümkün olan her yaşamda senin için tekrar doğacak, sadakatimi ve aşkımı da kendimle birlikte büyüteceğim."

Minseok, Luhan'ın teselli edici sözleri ve melodik sesiyle sakinleştiğini, huzur bulduğunu hissediyordu. Çöldeki anıları yavaş yavaş siliniyordu zihninden. Kollarını Luhan'ın boynuna doladığında tek hatırladığı onun sesi ve öpüşleriydi.

...

Sehun, dışarı uzanıp açık unuttuğu pencereyi kapattı ve radyonun sesini kısıp tekrar yatağın yanındaki koltuğa kuruldu. Yarım bıraktığı çizgi romanı eline alıp duymasa bile Minseok'a okumaya devam etti.

"Küçük kız ağlayarak 'Lütfen onu öldürme Roy. Bırak yaşasın, bırak yaşasın,' diye ağladı uzandığı yerde. Gözyaşlarına boğulan Roy kafasını eğip 'Maskeli haydut korkak ve yalancıymış, ölmesi gerekiyormuş Alexandria' dedi. Küçük kız 'Lütfen onu öldürme' diye ağlamaya devam etti."

Sehun durup, yatağında hareketsiz yatan Minseok'a baktı.

"Bu bayağı iyi bir hikaye ha Mini?" dedi cevap beklemeden. Minseok yerine, yaşam ünitesinden tiz çığlıklar halinde yanıtlar geldiğini duyunca koridora fırlayıp yardım istedi Sehun bağırarak. Biraz sonra odaya giren onlarca hemşire ve doktor onu dışarıya itip üzerine çullandılar hastanın.

Sehun, Baekhyun'un kolunu sıkarak "Ölüyor, ölüyor" diye inledi ağlayarak. Jongdae kalabalığın arasından ne olup bittiğini görmeye, Sehun'un söylediklerini duymazlıktan gelmeye çalışıyordu. Biraz sonra karmaşa dinince yalnız tek bir bip sesi her şeyi açıkladı onlara.

"Ölüm saati 22:40" dedi doktor ve beyaz renkteki rahatsız edici kumaşı Minseok'un çıplak göğsüne çekip çıktı odadan.

Herkes yanındakine sarılıyor, yataktaki beyaz kabartının sahibinin birkaç dakika evvel yaşayan o küçük arkadaşları olduğunu reddetmelerine rağmen ağlamalarına mani olamıyordu. Yixing, odanın kapısında dikilmiş göz yaşlarını tutmaya uğraşarak dik durmaya çalışıyordu fakat titreyen çenesi üzüntüsünün büyüklüğünü acımasız bir şekilde belli ediyordu.

Başından beri odada çalmaya devam eden radyodaki müzik sustu.

"İki ay önce yirmi altı Marta'ta düşen Kore uçağında hayatını kaybeden eski Exo üyesi Luhan'dan sonra, diğer bir Exo üyesi Kim Minseok da bu gece tedavi gördüğü hastanede hayatını kaybetti. Kim Minseok, yirmi Nisan'da dairesinin bulunduğu binadan atlayarak intihar etmişti."    


	2. EVREN II - SIRADAN BİR GÜN

1996

Nisan ayının ortalarına doğru bir gün, Seul caddelerinde yeni yeni görülmeye başlayan iki katlı kırmızı İngiliz otobüslerinden biri yanından tıslayarak geçince egzoz dumanından korunabilmek için gözlerini kıstı Minseok. İçine çektiği onca duman ve toz yüzünden çok geçmeden hasta olacağını iyi biliyordu. Zira burnu kaşınmaya başlamıştı çoktan. Tam da bunları düşünürken telefonu titremeye başlayınca sanki cebinde küçük bir arı sıkışıp kalmış gibi geldi bir anlığına. Telefonun antenini çekip gülümseyerek kulağına götürdü.

Henüz 'alo' demeye fırsat bulamamışken karısı çoktan isteklerini sıralamaya başlamıştı bile.

"Bugün eve erken gelsen iyi edersin Kim Minseok. Sana daha evvel de bahsettiğim mezunlar toplantısı bu gece. Sokaklarda gezinip takımını mahvetmeyi bırak."

"Neredeyse evdeyim. Hazırlanıp seni beklerken kahve almaya çıkmıştım."

"Şu yeni aldığımız kahve makinesi gerçekten de pahalı bir şey, biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum fakat aynı şey değil."

"Obsesifsin. Her neyse. Kendini hasta etmeden yanıma dön."

Karısının yalnızca kızgınmış gibi numara yaptığını biliyor, bunu yapması hoşuna da gidiyordu. Kağıt kahve bardağını yanına sallandırıp Almanlar gibi kabarttığı göğsündeki görünmez tozları silkerek yoluna devam etti.

Birkaç dakika sonra mutfak kapısından eve girdiğinde dar ve loş koridorun diğer ucunda, kısa boylu olmasına rağmen ince fiziğiyle oldukça uzun görünen karısının, çıplak beyaz ensesine dökülen kalın telli uzun parlak saçlarını eliyle başının üzerinde tutmuş aynanın önünde bir sağa bir sola dönerek giysisini kontrol ettiğini gördü. Dizlerinin biraz altına dek uzanan, ince belini sıkıca saran, eteklerinin arkası önünden biraz daha uzun, boynuna dolanan Fransız dantelinden yapılma önlük ve yakalığıyla son anda straplez olmaktan kurtulmuş oldukça zarif, siyah bir elbiseydi bu.

"Güzel görünüyorsun."

Genç kadın beklemediği bir anda yakalanınca irkilip sıçradı.

"Ne zamandır orada duruyorsun?"

Minseok soğumaya yüz tutmuş kahvesini masanın üzerine bırakıp karısına doğru yürüdü ve üşümüş dudaklarıyla sıcak boynuna bir öpücük kondurup "Mezunlar toplantısı gibi bir şey için heyecanlandığını ilk kez görüyorum," dedi.

"Yanılıyorsun o halde. Beş yıl evvelki buluşmaya da gitmiştim, unuttun mu?"

"Ah, haklısın."

"Aslında çok önemsediğim şeyler değil fakat bu onuncu yılı. O yüzden bir parça önemli sayılır."

"Görmeyi istediğin bir arkadaşın var mı?"

"Pek sayılmaz ama kimi görürsem göreyim memnun kalacağım."

"Neden her yıl yapmıyoruz o zaman bunu?"

Kadın omzunu silkip "Buluşmaya her yıl katılanların bunu kazanımlarıyla övünüp, daha azına sahip olanlara gösteriş yapma fırsatı olarak gördüğüne eminim. Böyle gereksiz bir yarışa katılmış gibi görünmek istemem," dedi ve kocasının kollarından sıyrılıp tekrar üst kata çıktı. Az sonra elinde yeni bir kravatla tekrar yanına döndü.

"Böyle bir buluşmaya kravatsız gidemezsin," dedi ve üst düğmesi açık olan gömleğini ilikleyip kaygan kumaşı boynuna doladı.

"Gösteriş yapılacak kadar iyi görünmediğimi mi söylüyorsun?" diye alay etti kadınla. Dudağının sağ kısmı güldüğünde hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvrılırdı.

"Göğüs kaslarınla gurur duyuyorum fakat benden başka kimsenin görmesine izin veremem," diye muzip bir şekilde karşılık verdi kadın.

Karısının hazırcevaplığına güldü Minseok. Böyle zamanlarda doğru kadınla evlendiğini düşünmeden edemezdi.

***

Buluşmanın yapıldığı otele vardıklarında birçok genç çift lobinin muhtelif yerlerinde sohbet edip vestiyerde sıralarını bekliyordu. Minseok GaIn'e sokulup "İstersen beni beklemeden arkadaşlarının yanına gidebilirsin. Ceketlerimizi verdikten sonra yetişirim sana," diye fısıldadı kulağına.

"Olmaz. Birlikte girmemiz lazım. Herkes 'ah, pire GaIn kendine yakışıklı bir adam bulmuş' diye düşünmeli."

"Seni böyle mi çağırıyorlardı?" dedi Minseok gülmesine mani olamayarak.

"Görüyorsun ya, pek de yaratıcı değillerdi. Bu kadar hoşuna gittiğine göre sen de pek farklı değilsin."

"Sıkıcı bir adam olduğumu bilirsin."

Nihayet onlara yük olabileceğini düşünmedikleri ceketlerinden kurtulup büyük kalabalığın toplandığı salona girdiklerinde beklediklerinden fazla kişinin onuncu yıl buluşmasına ilgi gösterdiğini görüp buna hayret ettiler. Lüzumundan fazla aydınlık olan salonda hafif bir piyano sesi duyuluyor, yasak olmasına rağmen bazı konukların sigara içtiği ve içerisinin hafif bir sisle bulanıklaştığı görülüyordu. Çoktan sıkılmış görünen birbirine yabancı bazı genç adamlar atıştırmalıkların olduğu masanın etrafında toplanmış işleri ve evlilik hayatları hakkında sıkıcı sohbetler etmeye koyulmuştu. Hepsi de güzel giyimli kadınların ise bu sıkıcı buluşmada herkesten fazla eğlendiği attıkları keyifli kahkahalardan anlaşılıyordu. Böyle toplantılar orta sınıfın nasıl yaşadıklarını en iyi şekilde gösterme fırsatını yakaladıkları önemli birer sosyal olaydı. Gerçekte önemsiz olan bu toplantılarda iki dirhem bir çekirdek giyinenler, çevresindekileri öylesine etkisi altına alır ki, görünümüne fazla önem vermeyenler bile onlara özenerek düğüne gider gibi süslü püslü giyinmeye başlar. Böyle günler normalde olduğundan daha şaşaalı görünen kıskanç bakışlı orta yaşlı kızları, hayatın tecrübesi yüzünden okunan eskimiş evlileri, kendi halinde çekingenleri, yalnız yemek düşünen pisboğazları ve eğlenmeye gelmiş zamparaları mucizevi bir şekilde bir araya getirirdi.

"Hepsi alımlı ama sıkılmış görünüyor," dedi Minseok kaşlarını hafifçe havaya kaldırarak.

"Geç mi kaldık acaba? Parti varmış gibi görünmüyor."

"Parti yapmak için fazla yaşlılar galiba."

Cevap vermeye hazırlanırken omzuna dokunan soğuk parmakların çağrısıyla arkasını döndü GaIn. Karşısında beş yıl öncesinden hiç de farklı görünmeyen arkadaşının güleç yüzünü bulunca abartılı şaşkınlığına mani olamadı.

"Lee Eun Sung, sen!" cümlesini tamamlamadan arkadaşının boynuna atıldı. Bu uzun kucaklaşma sırasında yanlarında dikilen adamlar garip bir şekilde birbirlerine bakıp tanıştırılmayı bekliyordu. Minseok sonunda kadınların merhabalaşmasının sonunun gelmeyeceğini düşünerek tokalaşmak için elini karşısındaki çikolata renkli saçları güzel başının diğer tarafına yatırılmış, gözlerinde çok küçük ışıkların parıldadığı, ondan biraz daha uzun boylu olan adama uzattı.

"Kim Minseok."

Diğer adam da hiç beklemeden elini uzatıp selamına karşılık verdi. "Lu Han. Memnun oldum."

Kendisinin zayıf, soğuk ve eğri büğrü, kemikli parmaklarına kıyasla Minseok'un ellerinin sıcak ve yumuşak olduğu düşüncesi geçip gitti Lu Han'ın zihninden. Ondan büyük olamayacak bu genç adamın kendinden emin mutlu görünüşü de tombul yanaklarına göz alıcı bir parlaklık veriyordu sanki.

Üzerinde Antik Romalı kadınlarınkine benzer uzun, dökümlü kemik rengi bir elbise olan Eun Sung, öylesine bakıldığında bile özlemin ve sevincin rahatlıkla okunduğu nemli bakışlarını arkadaşından ayırıp Minseok'a döndü.

"Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu Kim Minseok. Bu bahçe cinine bir beş yıl daha katlanabileceğini düşünmezdim," deyip yanaklarını öptü adamın.

"Başka bir lakap daha... Bu seferki hoşuma gitti," dedi Minseok gülerek.

"Gerçekten de sıkıcı bir adamsın Minseok."

Minseok, alınmadığını belli etmek ister gibi dudaklarında ufak bir gülümsemeyle omuz silkti karısının iğneli sözlerine.

"Sevgilim, yorulduğunu biliyorum fakat içecek bir şeyler getirebilir misin? Bu kuru hava ve duman beni öldürüyor."

"Sorun değil. Birazdan yanında olurum."

Lu Han, kadehlerin olduğu masaya yönelince GaIn dirseğiyle kocasını dürtüp "Ona yardım etmelisin. Yalnızca iki eli var adamın," diye uyardı çabucak.

Minseok bunu düşünmek önce onun aklına gelmediği içip yüzünü buruşturup hızlı adımlarla yürüyerek diğer adamın yanına yollandı. Lu Han hemen arkasında tanıdık bir yüzün belirdiğini görünce görevini unutup ona döndü hemen.

"Yalnızca iki elin olduğunu duydum. Sana yardım etmem gerek."

"Soğuk şakaları seviyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Lu Han cevap beklemeden ve iki kadeh beyaz şarabı Minseok'un eline tutuşturup kendi de başka iki tane aldı ve tekrar genç adama döndü.

"Karım da her zaman yaşlı adamlarınki gibi tatsız bir mizah anlayışım olduğunu söyler. Denemekten vazgeçmenin zamanı geldi sanırım."

"Eh, uğraşların esprilerinden daha komik doğrusu."

"İltifat gibi hissettirmiyor bu."

Lu Han kendini savunmadan kısa bir gülüşle karşılık verdi buna. Tekrar eşlerinin yanına döndüklerinde yanlarında onlara yabancı birkaç kadın ve adam daha vardı ve sohbetleri çoktan bıraktıkları yerden farklı bir noktaya varmıştı. Lu Han ve Minseok geride bırakılmış gibi çemberin dışında kalıp hararetli sohbeti izlemeye koyuldu. Bu kadar heyecanlı bir şekilde neyle ilgili konuştukları hakkında en ufak fikirleri dahi yoktu.

"Burada fazla kalmaya niyetim yok. Bu buluşmaya geleceğimizi duyduğumdan beri karımı ikna edip yemek yemeye gitmeyi planlıyordum," dedi Lu Han büyük bir yudum aldığı kadehini avuçlarının arasına alıp yanındaki kısa boylu adama dönerek. "Yakınlarda iyi spagetti yapan bir restoran var. Bize katılmak ister misiniz?"

"Memnuniyetle. Fakat öncelikle bu buluşmaya sıkı hazırlanmış olan eşimi ikna etmem gerekecek. Buraya gelirken heyecanlı görünüyordu, hevesini kırmayı istemem."

Lu Han, Minseok'un karısına olan bu ölçüsüz bağlılığına takdir dolu bir bakışla karşılık verdi.

"Burada önemsediği tek kişi Eun Sung gibi görünüyor. İzni koparmakta zorlanacağını sanmam."

Gerçekten de dediği gibi olmuştu. Daha içeri adım atar atmaz canı sıkılmaya başlayan GaIn, henüz bir saat dolmadan yemek yemenin daha iyi fikir olduğuna kanaat getirdi.

İki çift çoktan serinleyen açık havaya çıktığında kadınlar, eşlerinin soluklanmasını beklemeden kol kola girip onlara öncülük edermiş gibi uyumlu ve hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı taş kaldırımlarda. Topuklu ayakkabılarının çıkardığı ritmik sesler bir savaş bandosunu andırıyordu neredeyse. Neden acele ettiklerini anlamayan adamlar ise daha yavaş adımlarla itiraz etmeden onları takip etmeye koyuldu.

"Kendimi yürüyüşe çıkarılırken tasması gevşetilmiş bir köpek gibi hissediyorum böyle zamanlarda," dedi Minseok her zamanki soğuk esprilerinden birini yapmaktan sakınmayarak. Fakat bu kez umduğundan daha iyi bir tepki almıştı. Lu Han içten birkaç kahkaha atıp "Haklısın," dedi.

Bir süre bir şey konuşmadan öylece yürüyüp, trafiğin gürültüsünü, arkalarında bıraktıkları mağazalarından yükselen müziğin azar azar yitip gitmesini dinlediler. Hava, bir Nisan gecesine göre soğuk sayılırdı. Rüzgâr arada sırada bir yere yetişmesi gerekiyormuş gibi aceleyle esip, sonra çabucak duruluyor, birkaç dakika sonra tekrar köşeden dönüp tüm şiddetiyle üzerlerine doğru dalgalanıyordu. Minseok, rüzgârın uykularından uyandırdığı toz bulutlarından korunmak için arada bir hafifçe yana çeviriyordu başını. Lu Han ise tüm bu saldırılardan korunmak ister gibi kollarını önünde bağlayıp dizlerinin üstüne dek uzanan koyu lacivert kaşe ceketinin içine siniyordu.

"Üşüdün mü? Ceketimi vermemi ister misin?"

"Eğer yine o şakalarından biri değilse bunun gerçekten de tuhaf görüneceğini söyleyebilirim."

"hahaha şaka yapmıyordum. Ne zaman istersen emrinde. Soğuğa dayanıklıyımdır."

"Teşekkürler. Neredeyse vardık sayılır."

Kısa bir sessizlik sokuldu aralarına. Minseok iki kadının, şehrin bir cümbüşü andıran alacalı ışıklarının altında yan yana süzülen zarif siluetlerini izlerken teklifinin münasebetsiz olup olmadığını, Lu Han ise bu soğuk görünümlü küçük adamın, yüzüyle tezat oluşturan dışa dönük kişiliğini düşünüyordu. Az sonra Minseok'un, ani bir hareketle etrafından dolanıp cadde tarafına geçtiğini görünce gülmeden edemedi.

"Tam bir centilmen. Borçlanmış hissediyorum."

"Soğuğa dayanıksız görünüyorsun."

"Öyleyim. Çok sık hastalanmam ama soğuk havalarda vücudum ilk kez tanımadığı bir düşmanla karşılaşıyormuş gibi panikleyip yatağa düşüyor. Kalemin savunmasız kapısı orası."

Minseok kafasını salladı. Lu Han'ı dinlerken dalıp gitmişti. Az sonra adam kolundan çekiştirip durdurunca uykusundan uyandırılan bir uyurgezer gibi şaşkın şaşkın etrafına bakındı. Soru sorar gibi Lu Han'ın yüzüne baktı bir süre.

"Geldik."

İçeri girdiklerinde alabildiğine geniş restoranda sonu gözükmeyen bir kalabalık, hareketli bir piyano süitine karışan çatal bıçak, kadın erkek seslerinin arasında buldular kendilerini. Garsonlar, sıkışık masaların arasında havaya kaldırdıkları tepsileri, siyah beyaz gömlek ve cepkenleriyle köpekbalıklarının peşinde dolaşan küçük balıklara benziyordu. Kadınlar, kalabalığın arasından onlara gösterilen masaya doğru yürürken bazı tanıdık yüzler görmelerine rağmen görmezlikten gelip yollarına devam ettiler. Nihayet, salonun en saklı köşelerinden birindeki masalarına kurulduklarında hepsi tükenmiş görünüyordu.

"Şu bahsettiğin makarna bu kargaşaya değse iyi olur Lu Han," dedi Eun Sung omzundaki şalı sandalyesinin arkasına bağlarken.

"Değecek. Beğenmezseniz telafi için başka bir gün tekrar yemeğe çıkarırım sizi."

"Tanrı bilir ne zaman... Yakında Japonya'ya taşındığımızı unuttun sanırım."

Lu Han, bu gerçeği ilk kez duymuş gibi araladı dudaklarını ve alnını birkaç derin çizgiyle kırıştıracak kadar kaldırdı kaşlarını.

"Unutmuşum. O zaman umarım şef bugün iyi günündedir."

"Japonya mı?" diye sordu GaIn merakla.

"Şirket Japonya'da yeni bir temsilcilik açıyor önümüzdeki hafta. Lu Han'ı bunun için görevlendirdiler."

" Düzeninizi bozmak kolay olmayacak."

"Sorun değil. Evleneli üç yıl olmasına rağmen kurulu bir düzenden söz edemeyiz."

Lu Han burnunu kaşıyıp "Bu beni gerçekten de kötü biri gibi gösterdi sanırım," diye araya girdi mahcup gülümsemesiyle.

"O yüzden benim gibi biriyle evlendiğin için şanslısın. Aradığım şey düzen değildi çünkü."

Kadın cümlesini bitirir bitirmez uzanıp dudağının kenarını öptü sakin yaradılışlı kocasının. Lu Han, karısının rahatça erişebilmesi için başını hafifçe ona doğru eğerken Minseok'la göz göze geldi. Kedi gözlü adam, birleştirdiği ellerini çenesinin altına yaslamış dudaklarında anaç bir gülümsemeyle onları izliyordu. Bu gülümseme Lu Han'ı utandırmıştı her nedense. Yerinde hafifçe kımıldanıp bütün dikkatini kucağına yerleştirmeye uğraştığı mendile vermeye çalıştı.

"Japonya'ya taşınıyorsunuz demek. Heyecanlı mısınız?" diye sordu Minseok, şaşkın adamın kendini toplamasını beklemeden.

"Japonya'ya ilk kez gidiyor değiliz, balayımızı Okinawa'da geçirmiştik. Ama orada yaşamak tamamen yeni bir şey. Ne hissettiğimden emin değilim," diye karşılık verdi Lu Han bu kez karısını beklemeden.

"Uyumlu bir kişiliğin var gibi. Zorluk çekeceğini sanmam. Nasıl tanıştığınızı anlat bakalım Eun Sung. Senin genç yaşlarda evlenecek biri olduğunu düşünmemiştim hiç," aniden değiştirmişti konuyu Minseok, Lu Han söyleyeceklerini kelimelere dökme fırsatı bulamadan yutuverdi.

"Hiçbir zaman evlenmeyeceğimi söylemedim ama benim için de biraz beklenmedik oldu. Tanıştığımız sırada şirketin sene sonu toplantısı için gittiğim otelde tatil yapıyordu Lu Han. Otelin barında böyle güzel bir adam görünce tereddüt etmeden yanına oturup sohbete başladım. Saatlerce iş konuşup gevezeliklerini dinlediğim o kaba saba heriflerden sonra Lu Han'ın ketumluğu ve nadiren duyulan melodik sesi cennetten bir hediye gibi gelmişti. Korece'si inanılmaz sevimliydi üstelik."

Bunu hatırlamak genç kadını neşelendirmişti. Kolunu kocasının omzuna dolayıp sırtını okşadı.

"Her neyse. Şimdi üç yıl oldu. Onca zaman sonra herkes akıllanıp, uslandığımı, inzivaya çekildiğimi düşünüyor fakat ben hala kendimi evli bir kadın gibi hissetmiyorum. Lu Han'ın bana üç yıl katlanabilmesi bile mucize."

"Asrın hikâyesi değil ama sevimli. Bu kadar farklı iki kişiyi birlikte görmek çok ilgi çekici."

Minseok gerçekten de öyle düşünüyordu. Eun Sung'u tanırdı. Farklı bir zaman kavramı olan, bir gününü yirmi dört saatten daha uzunmuş gibi birçok şeyle dolduran oldukça enerjik biriydi. Böyle birinin evlilikle sınırlandırılması vahşi bir hayvanın kafese kapatılıp sirklerde sergilenmesiyle aynı şeydi ona göre. Biraz üzücü buluyordu bunu.

"Bugün biraz romantiksin. Üstelik daha içmeye bile başlamadık," diye alay etti GaIn kocasının koluna elinin tersiyle ufak bir darbe vurarak. Minseok utanır gibi şakaklarını kaşıyıp, ne düşündüğünü açıkça söylemekten pişman bir halde güldü.

Gecenin devamında çiftler ayrı oldukları süre içinde biriktirdikleri bu ve bunun gibi onlarca anıyı bir bir masaya yatırıp uzunca sohbet ettiler. Eşleri okul arkadaşı olduğu için Lu Han ve Minseok arada sırada fazlalıkmış gibi hissediyor, sessizce kadınların nostaljik sohbetini dinlerken göz göze geldikçe iki dert ortağı gibi birbirlerine anlayan bakışlar atıyorlardı.

Yemekleri bittiğinde bir süre sessizce oturdular. Hepsi yemeğin midelerinde yaptığı ağırlığa alışmaya uğraşıyordu. Genç garsonlardan biri masalarındaki kirli tabakları toplayınca hepsi aynı anda işareti almış gibi öne doğru eğilip masaya yaslandı.

"Yemek güzeldi. Bize bir şey borçlu değilsin Lu Han," dedi GaIn, masaya dayadığı dirseklerini rahat ettirmek için kımıldatırken.

"Ben pişirmedim ama beğendiğinize sevindim. Biraz baskı altında hissediyordum beklenti oluşturduğum için."

"Çok dramatiksin. Bu gece erkekler bir tuhaf," diye bu kez Eun Sung alay etti.

"Siz kadınlar da bu gece fazla zalimsiniz. Ağzımı açmaya korkuyorum doğrusu."

Lu Han, Minseok'dan gelen bu ani savunmaya katılır gibi memnun memnun salladı başını.

"Bir şeyler içmek ister misiniz? Buranın üst katında küçük bir bar olduğunu gördüm. Fena halde susadım," dedi Minseok aniden. Fakat kimse bu kadar erken bir saatte içmeye hazır değildi. Herkes önce tatlı yemekte sözleşince GaIn "Tatlı sevmediğini biliyorum. Yalnızlıktan şikâyet etmeyeceksen tek başına içmeye gidebilirsin," dedi kocasını azaptan kurtarmak ister gibi.

"Teşekkürler majesteleri" dedi Minseok kucağındaki mendili özenle katlayıp masaya koyarak ve başıyla ufak bir selam verip ilk kez göreceği bara doğru yollandı.

Burası alt kata kıyasla küçük sayılabilecek, duvarları kırmızı üzerine altın işlemeli desenlerin olduğu duvar kâğıtlarıyla kaplanmış, tepesinde soluk sarı ışıkların parladığı dinlendirici bir etkisi olan zarif bir bardı. Minseok kulağına çalınan müziği tanımanın verdiği keyifle gülümseyip 'There Will Never Be Another You' diye mırıldandı.

İlk viskisini normalden hızlı içip ikincisi için bardağını barmene doğru hafifçe iterken uzun boylu, geniş omuzlu genç adam dudağında belli belirsiz bir gülümsemeyle kısa bir bakış attı Minseok'a ve soru sormadan tekrar doldurdu bardağını. Minseok ise aklından ne geçtiğini tahmin etmeye uğraşmadan aynı belirsizlikte bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi adama ve tekrar içkisine çevirdi dikkatini. Parmakları piyanonun ritmini taklit edercesine ufak ufak çarpıyordu cilalı tahtanın yüzeyine. Müzik tamamen etkisine almıştı onu. Kendini kaptırdığı müzik bitip yerine başka bir şarkı başlayınca uykusundan uyanıp çevresine bakındı. Köşedeki ufak masaların birinde yalnız başına içen takım elbisesi kendisinden de büyük şişman adamda, barın diğer ucundaki yalnız gölgeleri görünen çiftte gezdirdi bakışlarını. Biraz daha dikkatle bakınca bu çiftin biri genç, diğeri orta yaşlarında iki adam olduğunu ayırt edebildi. Gözlerini dikip rahatsız etmemek için bir an önüne döndü fakat birkaç saniye geçmeden merakına yenilip bakışlarını tekrar çifte çevirdi. Ayakta duran uzun boylu adam, yüzünde hüzünlü ama bıkkın bir ifadeyle oturan genç adamı bir şeye ikna etmeye uğraşıyor, genç adam ise hiç oralı olmuyordu. Yanındaki yakışıklı adamdansa sanki mamasını vermeyi unuttuğu kedisini, arkadaşının ödünç alıp da bir türlü geri getirmediği kitabını, bu sabah demleyip de içemediği çayı düşünüyor gibiydi. Minseok, bir an için kafası şişirilen genç adamın haline üzülürken buldu kendini. Fakat gencin ilgisiz bakışlarının karanlığın içinden kendisine döndüğünü fark edince suçüstü yakalanmış gibi bir heyecan dalgası geçip gitti vücudundan. Başını önüne çevirdi utançtan yüzü kızarmış bir halde.

"Garip olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?"

Sessizliğin arasında aniden bu soruyla karşılaşınca irkilip arkasını döndü. Omzu Lu Han'ın göğsüne gömülmüştü. Tepesinde dikilen genç adamın kalkık burnu, parlak gözleri, dudağının altındaki yara izi titreşen kırmızı, sarı ışıkların altında daha da yumuşayıp güzelleşmişti. Minseok, yüzünün kızarıklığı henüz geçmediği için loş ışığın her şeyi onun yerine gizlemesini diledi içinden.

"Hayır, hayır. Garip olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

İçkisinden bir yudum daha aldı. "Aslında bir şekilde aşina olduğumuz bir manzara da denebilir."

Lu Han, söyleyeceklerini dinlemek için yanına kurulup ellerini koyu kahverengi bar tezgâhının üzerinde birleştirdi.

"Nasıl olduğunu sorabilir miyim?"

Minseok birkaç saniyeliğine tereddüt etti kafasından geçenleri tam olarak ifade edip edemeyeceğinden ve belki de yanlış anlaşılabileceğinden emin olamayarak. Fakat kendini konuşmaya ikna etmesi uzun sürmedi.

"Bu çifti izlerken aklıma çocukluğum geldi her nedense. Bilirsin, çocuklar iki yetişkinin olabileceğinden daha yakındır. Günlerinin çoğunu birlikte geçirir, birbirlerine sarılmaktan utanmazlar. Arkadaşları için kavga eder, dayak yerler. Hatta birbirlerini sahiplenir, bazen yeni başka arkadaşlardan kıskanır, yokluğunu hissettirmek için görmezden gelirmiş gibi yaparlar. Tıpkı çiftler gibi... O yüzden çocuklar henüz başlamış kısa hayatlarındaki ilk dostlarından ayrılmak zorunda kaldıklarında ansızın büyümek zorunda kalmış gibi hisseder. Montaigne, yakın arkadaşı Ettiene hakkında 'Her işte onun yarısı, ikinci yarısı olmaya o kadar alışmıştım ki şimdi artık yarım bir varlık gibiyim' derken bunun gibi bir dostluktan söz ediyordu sanırım."

"Hmm makul bir açıklama," dedi Lu Han kendisine uzatılan bir bardak dolusu viskiyi yudumlarken. "Ve Ettiene için şöyle de demişti: Onu neden sevdiğimi soracak olursanız, bunu yalnızca şöyle açıklayabilirim: O, o idi, ben de bendim. Dostluk ikilik, çokluk gibi görünürken bunun aksi gibi sanki o ve arkadaşı tek bir kişiymiş gibi geliyor kulağa. Bir parça da romantik..."

Minseok yanıt vermeden Lu Han'a çevirdi bakışlarını. Lu Han da konuşmasını hemen kesti ve karşısındaki adamın yüzüne dikkatle baktı. Lu Han'ın gözleri öylesine kibar ve cana yakındı ki Minseok'un gözlerinde bir anlığına parlayan kıvılcım hemen o an söndü ve yerini nazik bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Bu davranışlar, iki adam arasında sessiz, giz dolu ama sağlam bir konuşmanın yerine geçti. İkisi de birkaç saniyeden uzun olmayan bu bakışmayı kafalarını sallayıp tekrar önlerine dönerek sonlandırdı. Montaigne ve dostluk hakkındaki bu sohbet, ikisine de sanki ardında ne olduğundan emin olmadıkları, açılmaması gereken bir kapıyı zorluyorlarmış gibi hissettirmişti. İki adam da geri çekilmiş, sessizce içkilerine ve kristal bardaklarla oynayan parmaklarına çevirmişlerdi dikkatlerini.

Gecenin sonunda ayrılmak üzere iki katlı eski binanın önüne çıktıklarında iyi dilekler, temenniler gidip geldi çiftlerin arasında. GaIn, Eun Sung'a birkaç saniyede bir tekrar sarılıyor, Japonya'dan dönecek olursa aramasını tembihliyordu. Eun Sung ise yolu Japonya'ya düşecek olursa çifti muhakkak misafir etmek istediğini, belki birlikte küçük bir geziye de çıkabileceklerini hesap ediyordu.

Lu Han ve Minseok bir şey söylemeden duygulanmış eşlerini, kaçamak bakışlarla da birbirlerini izliyorlardı. Minseok kafasında tuhaf görünmeyecek cümleler kurup bozuyor, fakat bu cümleler henüz çıkmaya fırsat bulamadan sıktığı dudaklarının arasında ezilip toz oluyordu. Nihayet ayrılık vakti geldiğinde Lu Han öne hamle yapıp elini uzattı genç adama, Minseok tereddüt etmeden sıktı ona uzanan üşümüş eli.

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Lu Han. Umarım Japonya'da ikiniz için de yolunda gider her şey."

Lu Han başka şeyler de söylemek isterken elinden yalnızca kafa sallamak geliyormuş gibi başıyla selam verip, neredeyse fısıltı haline gelmiş sesiyle "Teşekkürler" dedi.

Lu Han ve Eun Sung'dan ayrıldıktan sonra kol kola girip, gecenin tadını çıkararak yavaş adımlarla evlerine doğru yürümeye başladı Minseok ve GaIn. Fazla insan kalmamıştı kaldırımlarda ve trafik de bir saat öncesine göre daha seyrekti. Yanlarındaki binaların alt katlarından boğuk müzik gürültüleri ve sohbet eden insanların silik sesleri güçlükle duyuluyordu. Rüzgar şiddetini azaltmış, koşmaktan yorulmuş bir adam gibi ağır aksak esiyordu şimdi.

"Çok gariptin az önce. Lu Han'dan hoşlanmadın sanırım. Bir şey mi oldu etrafta ben yokken?"

Minseok gülümseyip elini öte yana uzattı ve karısının uykulu başını omzuna dayamaya zorladı. Kadının sıkıca tuttuğu elini pardösüsünün cebine sokup "Hiçbir şey" dedi. Gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş silindiğinde yüzünde, hafızasını kaybetmiş birininkine benzer kederli bir ifade kaldı geriye.


	3. EVREN III - BEYAZ GÜRÜLTÜ

Kim Minseok ağır ama baştan çıkarıcı vernik kokusunun doldurduğu eve girdiğinde hava neredeyse kararmıştı. Ufka bakıldığında güneş doğuyor mu yoksa batıyor mu anlamak imkan dışıydı. Pek de soğuk sayılmayan havanın aksine ara vermeden esen sert rüzgarın tek amacının, yolun iki tarafını kucaklayan ağaçlara huzursuzluk vermek olduğu söylenebilirdi neredeyse. Sineklik rüzgarın hiddetiyle duvara çarpıp gürültüyle kapanınca hemen eşikte dikilen polis memurları irkilip etraflarına bakındılar.

"Adı Park Chul Min. Yetmiş yedi yaşında ve yalnız yaşıyor. Yaşıyormuş... Cansız bedenini arada bir evini temizleyen kadın bulmuş."

Minseok elinde dosyayla bir adım gerisinde duran genç memura dönmeden kafasını salladı ve ısınmaya başladığını hissettiği ellerini pardösüsünün cebinden çıkarıp kaşe kumaşa sürdü kurutmak için.

Yalnız yaşayan birine göre geniş sayılabilecek ev, beklediği gibi eski moda oymalı, satenle kaplanmış rahatsız mobilyalar, lüzumsuz birçok heykelcik, uzun soluk perdeler ve duvarlara başarı madalyaları misali asılmış birçok aile fotoğrafıyla döşenmişti. Bütün yaşlılarda olduğu gibi bu ev de sanki ölüm bir süredir gizli bir köşede sessizce gününün gelmesini bekliyormuş gibi tozlu ve kasvetli görünüyordu.

"Düşmanları olan birine benzemiyor. Diğer ikisi gibi..." diye mırıldandı Minseok ağır adımlarla yemek masasında oturan cansız bedene yaklaşırken. Eve geliş sebebini bilmiyor olsa, adamın neredeyse canlı olduğunu ve yemeğini yerken artık çok geride kalan eski kalabalık aile ziyafetlerini düşünmeye dalıp gittiğini sanabilirdi. Masadaki hiçbirine dokunulmamış dilimlenmiş ekmeklere, açıkta beklemekten üstteki taneleri kuruyup sararmış olan bir kase dolusu pirince, sönmüş salataya ve üzerinde sebze parçaları yüzen çorbaya baktı. Önceki günden beri orada oldukları anlaşılan yemeklerin ekşi kokusu bile acıkmış hissetmesine mani olmadı. Bir ölünün sofrasının iştahını kabartmasını uygunsuz ve rahatsız edici bulup gözlerini yemeklerden tekrar yaşlı adama çevirdi Minseok. Siyah tek bir telin bulunmadığı neredeyse şeffaf beyaz saçları başının öteki yanına güzelce taranıp pomatlanmış, derin çizgilerden hatları belirsizleşmiş esmer suratı tıraşlanıp kolonya sürülmüştü. Üzerinde yalnız yenen basit bir akşam yemeği için fazla gösterişli sayılabilecek beyaz bir gömlek, bordo bir cepken ve derisi sarkmış buruşuk boynuna özenle bağlanmış ipekli bir boyunbağı vardı.

"Şampuanı güzel kokuyor. Son banyosundan sonra yakalanmış olmalı ölüme. Sebebi nedir?"

"Kan kaybı. Boğazında ve bileklerinde derin ölümcül kesikler bulundu."

Minseok kaşlarını çatıp göz ucuyla etrafına bakındı.

"Etrafta kan birikintisi göremiyorum."

"Evet efendim. Muhtemelen başka bir yerde işlendi cinayet."

Minseok "Banyo ne tarafta?" diye sorunca ansızın, memur konunun değiştiğini sanarak afalladı.

"Aa... Şey üst katta. Sol tarafta..."

Dedektif, hiçbir ağırlığa tahammülü olmadığı için mızmızlanıyormuş gibi gıcırdayan tahta merdivenlerden yukarı tırmanırken "Adamımızın işitme problemi var mı Sehun?" diye sordu duraklamadan.

Genç memur elindeki kağıtları karıştırıp "Elimizde sağlık kayıtları yok henüz fakat yatağının yanındaki komodinde bir çift işitme cihazı bulunmuş," dedi nihayet aradığı şeyi bularak.

"Tüm bu gürültüyü duymamak için sağır olmak gerek. Katilin en azından bir süredir adamı takip edip tanımaya çalıştığını söyleyebiliriz o halde."

İki kişinin ancak sığabileceği dar banyoya ulaştıklarında içeride hali hazırda beyaz kıyafetleriyle iki görevli luminol testi yapmaya başlamıştı bile.

Minseok ve Sehun kapıda durup ışıkların kapatılmasını beklemeye koyuldu. Az sonra çoktan kanalizasyona yollanmış kanların denizanasına benzeyen mavi hayaletlerini karşılarında bulduklarında kimse şaşırmış görünmüyordu.

"Yani kurbanı mahzendeki atölyesinde yakaladı, banyoya taşıdı ve boğazını ve bileklerini kesip kanının süzülmesini bekledi. Adamın kuruduğuna emin olunca da yıkayıp yemek masasına yerleştirdi. Neredeyse merhametli..."

"Neden ilk ikisine yaptığı gibi yalnızca boğmak yerine bir sürü tantana çıkarıp boğazını kesmeyi seçti acaba? Bütün o kanı temizleyip gizlemek için çok uğraşmış olmalı," dedi Sehun acımadan çok merak dolu bir ifadeyle.

"Yaptığı şeyi gizlemek gibi bir düşüncesi olduğunu sanmıyorum. Hatta bundan gurur duyduğunu da söyleyebilirim. Sadece çevresini temiz tutmayı seven muntazam biri, o kadar."

...

"Park Chul Min son bir ay içindeki üçüncü kurban. Diğerleri gibi o da yaşlı ve yalnız yaşıyor. O da öldürüldükten sonra gömülmek, parçalanmak ya da aşağılanmak yerine uğraş verilip sanki hiç ölmemiş gibi süslenmiş. Yine de vakalar arasında belirgin farklılıklar var. İlk iki kurban boğulduktan sonra yataklarına yerleştirilmişken, Park Chul Min ölümcül olmayan bir yarayla baş başa bırakılmış ve kendi ölümünü izlemeye zorlanmış. Bu cinayet neredeyse vahşi olacakken katilimiz adamı yıkayıp temizlemiş ve güzelce giydirip beslemeye karar vermiş. Cinayetlerin daha komplike hale gelmesi size ne anlatıyor?"

Konuşmasını bitirince elindeki kalemi ve kağıtları masanın üzerine bırakıp projektörü kapattı Minseok ve etrafından dolanıp masasına yaslandı cevap bekleyerek. Olay yerinde bulunduğu için Sehun'un cevap vereceğini düşünerek gözlerini ona dikmişti fakat gencin elini kaldırmadığını görünce bakışlarını yanındaki yayvan yüzlü hevesli genç kadına çevirdi.

"Sen söyle Seungwan..."

Genç kadın yüzüne ciddi bir ifade yerleştirip yerinden kalkmadan dirseklerini sırasına yasladı ve çok düşünmeden "İlk iki cinayetin ısınma turları, çaylaklık dönemi olduğunu söyleyebiliriz efendim. Şimdi ise kendine güvenini kazandı ve yeteneklerini göstermek istiyor bize," diye açıkladı sesindeki heyecanı gizlemekte başarısız olarak.

"Doğru. Fakat cüretkarlığının tek sebebi bu değil. Son kurbandaki kesilerin biçim ve yerlerinden anlaşıldığı üzere katilimiz en azından temel medikal bilgiye sahip. Kan, yabancı olduğu, onu korkutan bir şey değil. Bundan fazlasını yapacak zihinsel kuvvete ve yeteneğe sahip. İlk iki cinayetin kansız olmasının sebebi onu katil yapmalarıydı. Birine arkadan yaklaşıp boğmanın ürkek ve korkakça bir yanı vardır. Samimiyetten ve cesaretten yoksundur. Yaptığıyla yüzleşememe, yüzleşirse bunun onu korkutup dehşete düşürme ihtimali vardır. Fakat katilimiz bu sınavı başarıyla geçti ve artık kan dökmeye ve daha birçok aşırılığa hazır. Keskin nesnelerle işlenen cinayetler ise korkunç ama bir o kadar da samimi ve içli dışlıdır. Birinde derin yaralar açıp acıyla ölmesine sebep vermek kişisel bir mevzuya, bir şeye duyulan bir öfkeye işaret olabilir."

"Fakat kurbanların yaşlı olmaları dışında hiçbir ortak noktası yok efendim. Birbirilerini tanımıyorlardı. Katilin onlara öfkelenmek için ne gibi bir sebebi olabilir?"

"Bu öfkenin muhakkak kurbanlardan kaynaklanması gerekliliği yok. Katil tanıdığı herhangi birine, geçmişindeki bir olaya veya kimseye, hatta kendisine öfkesinden dolayı da cinayet işliyor olabilir. Cinayet aralığı da azalıyor bu arada. Katil bir sebeple acele etmeye başladı. Sebebi ne olabilir?"

Bu kez Sehun kendisinden beklenildiği gibi söz verilmesini beklemeden cevap verdi.

"Daha seri hale geldiği için olabilir. İlk ikisinde pratik yapıyordu, şimdi ise sahada çalışmaya hazır. Ya da belki kendisine tanıdığı zamanı dolduruyordur. Daha önce de düzenli olarak öldürüp daha sonra birden bire bunu yapmayı bırakan seri katiller olmuştu."

"Olabilir. Ama bizim katilimiz henüz başladı hasadına. Yakın bir zamanda durmak gibi bir planının olmadığı ve bize gösterecek daha çok şeyi olduğu son kurbanda açıkça okunuyor."

Minseok sözünü bitirdikten sonra diğer memurların bir şey eklemesi için bekledi bir süre fakat herkes önündeki defterlere bir şeyler karalayıp konu üzerine kafa yoruyormuş gibi rol yapmaya devam ediyordu.

"Ekleyecek başka bir şey yoksa işe koyulabiliriz o halde. Seungwan ve Sehun, ikiniz kurbanların rutin güzergahları üzerindeki kamera kayıtlarını inceleyip takip edilip edilmediklerini kontrol edin. Baekhyun, sen basına bilmesi gereken kadarını açıkla. Düzgün bir metin yazmanı istiyorum. Şimdiden katile Müşfik Oğul adını takmışlar. Toplumun bu katile sempati beslemesi ve yaşlı, güçsüz insanlara karşı bu kadar soğuk ve acımasız olması tehlikeli. Basın da tam olarak bunu teşvik ediyor. Bununla sen ilgilen. Ben de kurbanların yakın çevresiyle konuşup son zamanlarda garip bir şeyler olup olmadığını öğrenmeye çalışacağım."

Kalabalık dağıldıktan sonra Minseok masasını toplamaya koyuldu. Bu, onun sekiz yıllık kariyerindeki ilk önemli davasıydı. Daha evvel de cinayet dosyalarına bakmış olsa da seri cinayet davası tamamen yeni bir şeydi onun için. Cinayet davalarındaki başarısını kanıtlandığı için amirleri dosyayı ona vermekte hiç tereddüt etmemişti. Yine de bu sorumluluk onu korkutmuyor değildi. Altından kalkamayacağı bir yükün altına girip girmediğini, eğer başarısız olursa dava sonunda kaç kişinin öleceğini düşünmeden edemiyordu.

Tekrar bunları düşünmeye dalmışken Ra Miran'ın içeri girdiğini duymadı. Kadın, en öndeki sıraya yaslanıp ceketinin düğmesini çözdü ve kafasını yan yatırıp Minseok'un da ona bakmasını bekledi konuşmaya başlamak için. Genç adam nihayet pes edip kağıtları dağılmasını umursamadan masasının üzerine atıp arkasındaki sandalyeye oturdu yığılır gibi.

"Gereksiz yere endişeleniyorsun, fazla endişeleniyorsun Kim Minseok. Başaramayacağını düşünseydim sana vermezdim dosyayı. Rahatla biraz."

"Kurban sayısı üçe yükselmeden evvel ben de kendime güveniyordum fakat artık katilin aklından ne geçtiğini, bir sonraki sefer ne yapmayı düşündüğünü bildiğime emin değilim."

"Bilmene de gerek yok. Onun gibi düşünseydin teşkilatta bir kurt beslediğimiz anlamına gelirdi bu."

"Onun gibi düşünmem ona hak verdiğim anlamına gelmiyor," dedi Minseok yorgun bir gülümsemeyle.

"O halde onun suçları için suçluluk duymayı bırakıp nasıl yakalayacağını düşünmeye koyul. Bir daha gün ışığı görmeyeceğinden emin olmak istiyorum."

"Büyükbabalarımızın iyiliği için..."

"Dalga geçmeyi bırak... Sadece gençler değil yaşamayı hak eden..." dedi kadın uzanıp koluna hafifçe vurarak.

"Birkaç dakika önce bunu anlatmaya çalışıyordum kurbanların haline çok da üzülmüş görünmeyen memurlara. Katil hedef kitlesini iyi seçmiş görünüşe göre."

Ra Miran söylemeyi planladığı her şeyi söylediğine kanaat getirip ayaklandı, henüz üç adım atmıştı ki Minseok "İşimi bitirmeden kafamı okşamayacağını biliyorum ama yine de benimle yemeğe çıkmanı teklif etmekten alıkoymayacak bu beni," dedi az evvelki bitkin ruh halinin tam aksi bir canlılık ve utanmazlıkla.

"Kur yapmayı bırak. Gecenin sonunda öpmeyeceğim bir erkekle öylesine bir yemeğe çıkmak alışkanlıklarım arasında değil ve sen de benim için fazla gençsin."

"Genç olmanın iyi bir şey olduğunu sanıyordum," diye yanıtladı Minseok az evvel reddedilmiş olduğu gerçeğine aldırmıyormuş gibi şaka ederek.

Kadın kesik bir gülüş atarak ayrıldı odadan. Bu ilk teşebbüsü olmasa da sanki ilkmiş gibi hayal kırıklığına uğratıyordu onu her reddediliş. Kadını sevdiğinden değil ama çevresinde ondan fazla saygı duyduğu ve ihtişamından etkilendiği başka biri olmadığı için yörüngesine girmekten alamıyordu kendini. Hızlı terfi için üstlerini kullandığı görüntüsü yaratmamak için kendini mesleğinde kanıtlayacağı zamana kadar ertelemişti bu konuşmayı. O günün geldiğine kanaat getirdiğinden beri birkaç aydır rahatsız etmekle ısrar etmek arasındaki çizgiyi ihlal etmeden düzenli olarak deniyordu şansını. Henüz küçük bir çocuk gibi geçiştirilmekten fazlasını elde etmiş değildi yine de.

...

Son kurbanın muhitine vardığında arabasını hemen evin karşısındaki söğüt ağacının altına park edip indi arabadan. Bir yandan yürüyor, bir yandan da eldivenlerini giymeye uğraşıyordu. Adamla tanışıklığı olduğunu bildiği hemen yandaki sıvaları dökülmüş evin yanına varınca duyulabilir olmasına gayret ederek tıklattı evin kapısını fakat eldiven sesin şiddetini düşürmüştü. Sinekliğin ardında beyaz sakallı, kemikli suratlı tıknaz bir adamın silüeti belirince gözlerini kısıp karanlığın içindeki suretini seçmeye çalıştı.

"Ben Dedektif Kim Minseok, bay..." duraklayıp defterindeki ismi kontrol etti. "Bay Lee Hee Bong. Park Chul Min ile ilgili birkaç soru sormak istiyorum. Zamanınız var mı?"

"Memnuniyetle. Zamandan bol bir şey yok bende."

Adamın huysuz, somurtkan çehresiyle zıtlık içindeki yumuşak ve babacan tavrına şaşırmadan edemedi Minseok. Bu sürpriz ikiliği takdir ederek girdi kapıdan içeri.

"Park Chul Min'i uzun süredir tanıdığınızı söylemiştiniz ayaküstü verdiğiniz ifadenizde."

"Yirmi beş sene evvel bu evi aldığımda Park Chul Min hali hazırda yıllardır aynı evde yaşıyordu. O zaman güzel karısı hala hayattaydı ve üç oğlu da hala yanındaydı. Uzun zaman önceydi bunlar."

"Anladım. Son zamanlarda size tuhaf, alışılmadık bir şeyden bahsettiği olmuş muydu? Ya da sizin fark ettiğiniz bir tuhaflık?"

"Chul Min romatizması yüzünden pek çıkamaz evden, gününün çoğunu mahzeninde marangozluk yaparak geçirir. Eskisi gibi gösterişli şeyler değil tabii, ufak tefek şeyler yapıyor tanıdıklarına hediye etmek için. O yüzden onun yerine alışverişi ben ya da büyük kızım yapar arada bir. Fakat geçen hafta olacaktı yanılmıyorsam, genç bir delikanlının onun için paketleri taşıdığını gördüm."

"Tanıdığınız biri miydi? Nasıl biri olduğunu hatırlıyor musunuz?"

"Pek sayılmaz. Torunu olduğunu sandım uzaktan ama torunlarını tanırım, onlara benzemiyordu. Neden bizden rica etmek yerine başkasından yardım istediğini merak ettim pek tabii... Eğer bir şeyi yanlış yaptıysanız ne olduğunu bilmek istersiniz. Delikanlı birkaç dakikadan fazla kalmadan ayrıldı evden. Ben de fırsatını bulunca sormaya gittim. Arada bir yüzmeye giderdi Chul Min hastalığına iyi geliyor diye, bu genç de orada eğitmen miymiş neymiş... Markette karşılaşınca yardım etmeyi teklif etmiş bizimkine. Arabasıyla eve kadar getirmiş. Bunları duyunca biraz kötü hissettim aklıma başka şeyler getirdiğim için."

"Yüzünü görmediniz yani..."

"Hmm... Gözlerim pek iyi sayılmaz ama en azından kahverengi dalgalı saçları olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Boyu sizinkinden biraz daha uzun, ince fizikli, iyi görünümlü bir gençti. Başkasına zarar verecek birine benzemiyordu doğrusu."

"Belki de vermemiştir ama araştırmaya değer," dedi Minseok adamın söylediklerini not defterine geçirirken."Park Chul Min size o gençten ya da başka şüpheli birinden bahsetti mi hiç?"

"Chul Min başkaları hakkında nadiren konuşur. Bir araya geldiğimizde ya marangozluktan bahseder ya da siyasetten. Gençken o çeşit bir örgüte üye olduğunu söylemişti. Sonra rahmetli karısıyla tanışıp okulu bitirmeye karar vermiş ve bırakmış o işleri."

Minseok, adamın arkadaşından ölmemiş gibi söz etmesini fark etmemiş gibi yapıp söylediklerine kafa sallamakla yetindi. Gitmeye hazırlanırken iç cebinden kartını çıkarıp yaşlı adama uzattı.

"Eğer herhangi bir şey hatırlarsanız bana haber verin lütfen."

"Tabii. Fakat hala anlamadım dedektif; Biri neden Chul Min gibi kendi halinde, sessiz bir yaşlıya zarar vermek istesin? Gerçekten de hiç düşmanı yoktur. Komşularıyla bile kavga etmez."

"Henüz hiçbir şey net değil fakat kişiliğinin değil talihsizliğinin kurbanı olmuş olabilir."

"Bu, herhangi birimiz de katilin hedefi olabiliriz demek mi oluyor?" diye sordu endişeyle sırtı dikleşen yaşlı adam.

"Öyle olmamasını umuyoruz."

...

Minseok, birkaç komşusuna daha aynı soruları sorduktan sonra adamın alışveriş yaptığı yerin güvenlik kamerasını kontrol etmek için markete gitti fakat burası beklediğinin aksine küçük, izbe bir yerden ibaretti. Marketin sahipleri de kamera takacak kadar umursuyor gibi görünmüyorlardı. Eşkal çıkartabilme umuduyla market sahibi ve çevredekilerden ayrıntı koparmaya çalıştıysa da pek başarılı olamadı. Kimse yaşlı adamın geldiğini bile hatırlamıyordu.

Fakat Minseok'un aradığını Seungwan ve Sehun bulmuştu. Çok kısa bir anlığına ilk kurbanın yaşadığı binanın güvenlik kameralarına ve son kurbanın gittiği rehabilitasyon merkezindeki kameralara yakalanan biri vardı. Minseok görüntüyü yakınlaştırıp adamın yüzüne baktı dikkatle. Bu, onunla aynı yaşlarda ve boylarda, uzun kumral saçlı, kimsenin birini öldüreceğine ihtimal vermeyeceği türden iyi görünümlü bir genç adamdı.

"İsmini bulun bana."

Aradığı canavara bakıyor olabilirdi Minseok. Fakat bu onu korkutmak bir yana, daha da kendinden geçirip heyecanlandırıyordu. Bu kişiyle tanışmak, aklındaki tüm soruların cevabını söküp almak istiyordu ağzından. Adaletin yerini bulmasını o kadar da önemsemediğini fark etti ve bu farkındalık ona kendini kötü biri gibi hissettirdiği için aniden içeri dalan Seungwan'nin düşünceleri kovalamasına minnettar kaldı. Genç kadın elindeki kağıtları önüne bırakıp göğsünü kabartarak vereceği tepkiyi beklemeye koyuldu.

"Lu Han, otuz yaşında, Yangji Hastanesinde plastik cerrahi uzmanı."

Fotoğrafa dikkatle baktı Minseok. Gördüğü ilk andan beri normal birine benzediğini düşünüyordu. İyi yetiştirilmiş, çevresi tarafından sevilmiş, bu sevginin karşılığını vermiş biri gibi görünüyordu ona. Neden hayatının birden bire yön değiştirip böyle korkunç bir yola girdiğini merak etmeden duramıyordu.

"Yedi ay evvel trafikte bir kavgaya karışmış. Parmak izi, adresi, bütün geçmişi elimizde efendim."

"Ekibi toplayın o halde. Küçük bir baskına gidiyoruz."

Luhan'ın evi, pek büyük sayılmayan sık bir bahçenin içine gömülmüş iki katlı küçük bir binadan meydana geliyordu. En yakın komşuları birkaç yüz metre ötede olduğu için ev, sokağa halatla bağlanmış küçük bir kayığa benziyordu. Bahçe derli toplu görünse de çiçeklerin etrafını saran yabani otlardan en azından birkaç haftadır ilgilenilmediği anlaşılıyordu. İkinci kata uzanan taş merdivenlerin sonunda mavi renkteki ahşap bir kapı bütün kibriyle dikiliyordu karşılarından. Kapının iki yanında geniş iki pencere vardı fakat içerisi karanlıktı ve jaluziler kapalıydı. Minseok silahını iki avucunun arasına alıp, ardındaki polislere önderlik ederek kapıya yaklaştı. Tokmağını yavaşça çevirdiğinde kapının açık olduğunu gördü. Bazı memurlar kırmak zorunda kalmadıkları, bazıları da kırma zevkinden mahrum kaldıkları için kımıldandı yerlerinde.

Kıyafetlerinin hışırtısından başka hiçbir gürültü çıkmamasına özen göstererek yavaşça girdiler içeri. Görevliler ufak evin her yanına dağılmış, Luhan'ı ararken Minseok nereye bakacağını bilemez bir halde kolonun arkasında dikilmiş etrafını izliyordu. Az sonra her odadan sırayla "temiz" sesleri yükseldiğini duyunca zaten çok beklentisi olmamasına rağmen yine de hayal kırıklığıyla düştü omuzları.

"Evde oturup bizi karşılamasını beklemiyordum."

Olay yeri inceleme evde delil aramaya başladığında Minseok da yavaşça aralarında geziniyordu. Burası, mümkün olduğunca az fakat zevkli eşyalarla, açık tonlarda döşenmiş, çok kullanılmadığı için de oldukça tertipli görünen sade bir evdi. Salonun bir duvarı yalnızca kitaplara ayrılmıştı, hemen önlerinde ise evin geri kalanına uymayan, daha çok bir yadigarı andıran ağır meşeden cilalı büyük bir çalışma masası duruyordu. Onun dışında açık gri renkte geniş bir koltuk, siyah büyük kare bir sehpa ve büyük bir televizyondan başka bir şey yoktu odada. Ne masa, ne sandalye, ne resim, ne fotoğraf ne de biblo... Küçük bir merdivenle çıkılan yatak odasının tavanı basıktı. Evin geri kalanına göre daha koyu renkteydi burası. Siyah bir platformun üzerine yerleştirilmiş yatak, uzandığında kolunun erişebileceği uzaklığa kurulmuş olan küçük bir kitaplık ve geniş pencerenin önüne konmuş ufak fakat rahat bir koltuktan başka bir şey yoktu. Yalnızca kitaplığa dizilmiş birkaç Gundam ve Iron Man figürü burada yaşayan kişinin normal bir çocukluk ve gençlik geçiren normal biri olduğuna işaret ediyordu.

"Team Iron Man ha~"diye geçirdi içinden kendisinin TeamCap tarafında olduğunu hatırlayarak.

Kitaplıktaki şık bir kutuda özenle yan yana dizilmiş üç kol saati bulunca etkilenmeden edemedi Minseok. Saatlere ilgisi olmamıştı hiç fakat her erkek gibi onun da yalnızca güzel olanlara zaafı vardı.

"Adamımız daha da sıradan biri gibi görünmeye başladı. Neden birden bire düzenini bozmayı seçti acaba?" sorusuyla boğuşurken Sehun'un içeri girdiğini duymamıştı.

"Efendim, olay yeri incelemenin işi bitmek üzere. Ve sanırım bilmeniz gerekiyor; evde hatrı sayılır derecede ilaç bulmuşlar. Kanser ilaçları olduğunu söylüyor adli tıp ekibi."

Minseok ayağa kalkıp genç adama döndü duyduğu habere şaşırmış bir halde. Kaşları kalkmış, geniş alnı çizgilerle dolmuştu.

"Demek sorunu kurbanlarıyla değil, doğrudan ölümün kendisiyle. Ondan kaçıyor mu, yoksa yakınlaşmaya mı çalışıyor?"

"Kaçmadığından emin olabiliriz sanırım. Az önce başka bir ceset daha bulunduğu haberi geldi."

Minseok duyduğu şeye hazırlıksız yakalandığı için henüz toparlanmaya başlayan düşünceleri birden bire dağılıverdi. Üşümüş elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturdu kendine gelmek için.

"Nerede?"

Yeni kurbanın dairesi toplu konutlardaki yüksek bir binanın eksi katlarında kuytu ve nemli bir yerdi. İçerideki ağır küf kokusu burnuna hücum edince yüzünü buruşturdu tiksintiyle.

"Bir kadın mı?"

"Yoo In Na. Otuz üç yaşında bir fahişe."

"Seks işçisi..."

"Ah, özür dilerim. Seks işçisi, yalnız yaşıyor, diğerleri gibi. Öldürüleli çok olmamış."

"Beklenmedik."

"Hedef profilini hangi sebeple ansızın değiştirdiğini düşünüyorsunuz?"

Minseok, ancak ayaklarının ucunda yükselirse dışarıyı görebileceği kadar yüksekte olan küçük pencerenin önündeki koltuğa oturtulmuş olan kadının yüzüne baktı eğilip. Üzerine kimonoyu andıran ipek bir sabahlık geçirilmiş, yüzüne makyaj yapılmış, tırnakları dikkatli bir şekilde fakat acemice ojelenmişti. Koltuğun iki yanına sallanmış kollarının dibinde bileklerindeki kesiklerden dökülen kanın meydana getirdiği ufak birikintiler vardı.

"Sebebi her neyse bunun onu öngörülemez yaptığının oldukça farkında. Şimdiye kadar oluşturduğumuz profili çöpe atmamızı istediği anlaşılıyor."

"Fakat şimdi biz de onunla ilgili önceden bilmediğimiz bir şey biliyoruz."

"Ve o da bunu bildiğimizi biliyor..."

Evden çıktığında güvenlik şeridinin arkasında biriken bir yığın gazeteci ve meraklı komşu buldu karşısında. Flaşlar ve sorular yüzüne doğru patlıyor, nereden geldiğini görmediği mikrofonlar, mızraklarıyla vahşi bir hayvanı köşeye kıstırmış yabaniler gibi cevap için dürtüp duruyordu onu. İki eliyle kalabalığın arasında kendine yol açarak güçlükle ulaştığı arabasının önüne gelince "Yakında toplu bir basın açıklaması yapılacak. O zamana dek sabredip toplumu huzursuz edecek spekülatif haberler yapmaktan kaçınmanızı rica ediyorum. Teşekkürler," dedikten sonra başka bir soru dalgasına izin vermeden bindi aracına ve Luhan'ın çalıştığı hastaneye doğru yollandı. Katilin her cinayetinden sonra belki de korku içinde ölmüş kurbanlara bakmanın daha da kolaylaştığını, kahramanları ölü insanlar olan bu tablolardan gerektiği kadar rahatsız olmadığını fark etmesi de onu düşündüğünden fazla huzursuz ediyordu. Yine de bunu mezbahada çalışan ya da ölü yıkayan birinin ölümü rutini olarak kabul etmesiyle aynı şey gibi görerek rahatlatıyordu kendini. İşi ölülere üzülmek değil onlara adaleti getirmekti.

Başhekimin ofisine girdiğinde bir hasta yakınının çileden çıkardığı hemşire, son sitemlerini de edip odadan ayrılmaya hazırlanıyordu. Genç kadın formasının eteklerini sert bir hareketle çekiştirip odadan çıkarken Minseok'a sahte bir gülümsemeyle ufak bir selam vermeyi de ihmal etmedi.

"Buyurun, oturun lütfen," dedi Minseok'u oldukça iyi karşılayan ellili yaşlarının sonundaki yumuşak mizaçlı kadın.

"Luhan'la ilgili bir sorun olduğunu duydum. Ciddi bir şey değil ya?"

"Ben de sizden bunu öğrenmeye geldim doktor. Luhan'ı en son ne zaman gördünüz?"

"Altı ay kadar evvel olması gerek. Talihsiz bir genç adam. Pankreas kanseri teşhisi konduktan sonra gerçek anlamda yıkılmıştı."

"Yıkılmakla ne kast ettiğinizi söyleyebilir misiniz?"

"O kadar yaşam dolu ve sıcakkanlı biri olduğu söylenemez ama en azından topluluk tarafından kabul edilmek, sosyalleşmek için bunun bir parça da olsa gerekli olduğunun farkındaydı. Her zaman kibar, saygılı ve metanetli biri olmuştur çevresindekilere karşı. Fakat hasta olduğunu öğrendikten sonra oldukça soğuk bir tavırla, yıllardır birlikte çalıştığı arkadaşlarına veda etmeye dahi gerek duymadan istifasını verip ayrıldı. O günden beri görmedim kendisini. Yalnız bir kez, birkaç ay evvel kontrollerine gelmesi ve kemoterapiyi düşünmesi için aradım fakat bunu reddetti. Ses tonu ve tavrından beni başından savmaya çalıştığı çok açıktı, üstelemedim ben de."

"Tedaviyi reddetti demek. Fakat ilaçlarını kullanmaya devam ediyor."

"İlaçların büyük çoğunluğu ağrılarını kesmeye yarıyor sadece. Uzun vadede başka bir faydası dokunmayacaktır ona."

"İyileşmek gibi bir amacı olmadığını mı söylüyorsunuz?"

"Teşhis konduğunda çoktan hastalığının dördüncü evresindeydi. Sadece kaçınılmaz sonunu daha az acıyla kucaklamaya çalışıyor muhtemelen. Bu kadar genç birinin yaşamının ondan çekip alındığını görmek çok üzücü..."

Minseok "böyle genç biri" diye tekrarladı kendi kendine. Şimdi yaşlı insanları öldürmesinin sebebinin bu olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Onlara öfkeliydi, yaşamayı hak etmediklerini düşünüyordu ya da belki acılarını giderdiğini sanıyordu. Adaleti kendi başına sağlamaya çalışan ilk kişi sayılmazdı.

"Ailesi hakkında ne biliyorsunuz?" diye sordu aniden aklına gelmiş gibi.

"Ailesi hala Pekin'de yaşıyor. Bildiğim kadarıyla anne ve babası hala hayatta. Hali vakti yerinde bir çift ve Luhan'ı da tek çocukları olduğu için oldukça iyi yetiştirmişler."

"Herhangi yakın bir arkadaşı ya da sevgilisi var mı daha fazla bilgi alabileceğimiz?"

"Dediğim gibi, saygılı ama mesafeli biriydi. Herkesle gerektiği kadar yakınlaşır, yine de mesafesini korurdu. Hastaneden herhangi biriyle romantik bir ilişkisi olduğunu duymadım. Yine de bunları hemşirelere sorsanız daha iyi edersiniz. Sakıncası yoksa tüm bu soruların sebebini öğrenebilir miyim artık?"

"Ayrıntıları veremem fakat kendisinin cinayet şüphelisi olduğunu söyleyebilirim."

Böyle haberler verdiğinde insanların yüzündeki durgun ifadenin değişip şaşkınlık, dehşet, acıma ve sonunda da kendi haline şükreder bir edaya bürünmesini izlemek hoşuna gidiyordu. Yaşlı kadın da istisna değildi. Öncelikle tanıdığını sandığı birinin katil olabileceği bilgisinin verdiği ani şaşkınlık, bu muhtemel katille bir zamanlar yakın olmanın verdiği dehşet, normal bir adamdan katil yaratan trajediler yüzünden acıma ve son olarak da yerinde kendisi olmadığı için şükran dolu bir ifade gelip yerleşti kırış kırış olmuş şefkatli yüzüne. "Luhan kadını görseydi muhtemelen bu ifadeyi silmek için tüm yüzünü kesip çıkarırdı yerinden," diye geçirdi içinden hastaneden ayrılırken.

Hemşirelerin bilgiden çok Luhan hakkındaki ne kadar soğuk olduğuyla ilgili yakınmalarını, bir gün böyle bir şey yapmasını bekledikleriyle ilgili gerçekte az evvel uydurdukları tahminlerini, bir canavarla birlikte çalıştıkları ve ölümden kıl payı kurtulduklarına dair kibirli varsayımlarını dinledikten sonra nihayet günün bittiğine karar verip biraz dinlenmeyi hak ettiğini düşünerek en son birkaç gün evvel gördüğü evine döndü Minseok.

Dört katlı bir binanın giriş katındaki bir stüdyo dairede yalnız yaşıyordu. Işıkları açıp karşısında çoktan unuttuğu birkaç günlük dağınıklığı bulunca Luhan'ın muntazam evi geldi aklına. Karşılaştırmadan edemedi.

"Burayı görse nefret ederdi."

Ceketini çıkarıp portmantoya astıktan sonra yorgunluktan yatağına yığılmadan evvel birkaç gündür yatak yerine üzerinde uyuduğu koltuğa saçılmış olan yastık ve battaniyeyi gelişi güzel toplayıp, sehpanın üzerindeki hazır yemeklerden geriye kalmış çöpleri poşetlere doldurdu. Bunlar dışında da bir yığın çöp birikmişti mutfakta. Kollanırını sıvadıktan sonra bütün torbaları sırtlayıp dışarıya çıkardı. Soğuk havayı ciğerlerine çekip duman olarak geri bırakırken aklına birkaç günlüğüne ilgilenmesi için kız kardeşine bıraktığı kedisi geldi.

"Belki de ona bir arkadaş alsam iyi olur. Ben ortalarda yokken çok yalnızlık çekiyor olmalı."

O sırada iki köpek ve bir kedi tozu dumana katarak geçti önünden. Kedi, kuyruğunu kapmalarına ramak kala can havliyle birkaç metre ötedeki ağaca tırmanıp en tepesine kuruldu. Köpeklerin havlayarak beklediğini görünce ellerini çırpıp "Hadi ama rahat bırakın hayvanı," dedi Minseok kulağa ikna edici geldiğini umarak. Köpekler teklifi kabul etmiş gibi dikkatleri dağınık bir şekilde söylene söylene ayrıldılar ağacın altından. Köşeyi dönene kadar ayırmadı Minseok gözlerini üzerlerinden. Köpekler tam köşeye vardıklarında durup yoldan geçen adamın birini kokladılar merakla. Minseok birkaç saniyeliğine bir insana saldırıp geceyi birbirine katacaklarından endişelendi fakat ilgilerini çekmemiş olacak ki yollarına devam edip gözden kayboldu ufak haydutlar.

Dairesini manzarası onu tatmin edecek kadar topladıktan sonra yemek yapacak ya da söyleyecek enerjisi kalmamıştı. Yalnızca üstündeki kıyafetlerden kurtulup iç çamaşırıyla uzandı yatağına. Uykuya dalıp ilk rüyasını görmeye başlaması birkaç dakika bile sürmedi.

Rüyasında ucu bucağı görünmeyen bir çölde yanında boynuzlu bir yılanla bir yere ulaşmaya çalıştığını ama ne kadar yürürse yürüsün bir yere varamadığını gördü. Fakat bu onu yürümekten alıkoymuyordu, çünkü nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir his, oraya vardığında bunu anlayacağını söylüyordu ona.

"Uçurtmayı nerede bulacağımızı biliyor musun yılan?"

"Uçurtmayı sen de tanıyorsun insan. Gördüğün zaman o olduğunu anlayacaksın. Sen onu, o da seni çıkaracak cennete."

Minseok ne demek istediğini sormaya fırsat bulamadan birden bir kum fırtınası patlak verdi tam önlerinde. Kendini korumak için kollarını yüzüne siper etmişti ki bir şeyin onu belinden yakalayıp sertlikle geriye çekmesiyle sıçrayıp uyandı. Ev nispeten soğuk olmasına rağmen ter içinde kalmış, bütün gece koşmuşçasına yorgun düşmüştü. Üzerine tişörtünü geçirip yataktan kalktı ve geniş pencerenin kanatlarını dışarı doğru itip açtıktan sonra pervazına oturup bir süredir dudaklarının arasında tuttuğu sigarayı yaktı. Sigaranın dumanıyla, soğuk havanın dondurduğu nefesinin dumanını birbirinden ayırmak zordu.

"Bu rüyayı daha önce de görmüştüm sanki," diye geçirdi içinden fakat ne gördüğünü düşünmeye çalıştığında çoktan unuttuğunu fark etti. Yalnızca artık hatırlamadığı bu rüyayı daha evvel de gördüğü kalmıştı aklında.

...

Luhan durmuştu. Neredeyse bir aydır yeni bir cinayet işlememiş ya da girişimde bulunmamıştı. Kimliği halka açıklanmış olmasına rağmen tutarlı bilgi veren bir görgü tanığı da çıkmamıştı. Polis onun gemiyle Çin'e kaçtığına emindi neredeyse. Hakkında İnterpol'den kırmızı bülten çıkarılmıştı ama herkes eğer Çin'e kaçtıysa yakalanmasının neredeyse imkansız olduğunun da farkındaydı. Yakalansa bile Kore'nin Çin'le suçluların iadesi için anlaşması olmasına rağmen uyruğu yüzünden diplomatik kriz çıkması işten bile değildi.

Bütün bu olasılıklar Minseok'un başını ağrıtıyordu. Luhan'ın yakında öleceğini biliyordu ve şimdi, ölüme bu kadar yakınken durması kişiliğine, çizdiği resme uymuyordu. Bazıları kimliği açığa çıktığı için korkup saklandığını, tekrar öldürmeye cesaret edemediğini söylüyordu fakat Minseok bunun doğru olmadığına oldukça emindi. Belki de aradığı cevabı bulmuştur ya da işlediği dört cinayet onu tatmin etmiştir gibi varsayımlarda bulunuyor, sonra aklına son cinayetle daha fazlasını arzuladığını açık açık belli edişi geliyordu. Nerede olduğundan çok neden durduğuna kafayı yoruşu canını sıkıyordu.

Bardan içeri girer girmez arkadaşını seçebilmişti kalabalığın arasından. Hemen yanına kurulup ceketini çıkardı ve viskisi önüne konmadan önce el çabukluğuyla saçının üzerini örten, cılız ışığın altında ince bir buz tabakasını andıran yağmur damlalarını dağıttı.

"Biraz daha gecikseydin kendime yeni bir partner bakınmaya başlayacaktım," diye alay etti Yixing yamuk gülümsemesiyle yanağındaki çukura belli belirsiz göz kırptırarak.

"Eminim zorlanmazdın."

"Sana acıdığım için erteledim bunu. Son zamanlarda normal biri olmayı unuttun iyiden iyiye. Şu Müşfik Oğul ya da her neyse, kendinden fazla önemsiyorsun herifçioğlunu."

"Genç bir kadını öldürdüğünden beri bu lakabı kullanmıyoruz aslında."

"Ne diye sesleniyorsunuz ya?"

"Lu, Çince'de geyik anlamına geldiği için Wendigo diyormuş ona hayranlık duyan bir grup genç."

"Şu insan etiyle beslenen yaratık... Öyle şeyler yapıyor mu katilin?"

"Hayır. Kurbanların hepsine kibar davranmış ve vücutlarını aşağılamadan almış canlarını. O yüzden müşfik diyorlar ona."

"Demek kibar ha... Wendigo'nun kalbinin buzla kaplı olduğunu da söylerler. Biraz şefkat yeşerecek kadar ısınmış o halde."

"Bunun şefkat olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Şefkatten çok merak okunuyordu eylemlerinden. Sadece kurbanlarını ölümlerinden sonra utandırmayacak kadar kibar biri, hepsi bu."

"Kalbi hala buzla kaplı o halde. Eğer buzdan kalbini eritirsen Wendigo ölürmüş. Eritecek misin?"

"Her zaman üşüdüğümü de hesaba katarsak buz eritmekte pek de başarılı olduğum söylenemez sanırım. Her şekilde onun kalbini eritmekle filan ilgilendiğim yok. Yakalasam yeterli."

Bir süre konuşmadan sessizce içkilerini yudumlayarak birbirine yumulmuş sohbet eden çiftleri, çakırkeyif olmuş birkaç güzel kadın ve erkeğin dans adını verdikleri anlamsız salınışları izlediler. Müzik değişip yerine daha da yavaş bir tanesi başlayınca Minseok bakışlarını tanımadığı bu insanlardan ayırıp arkadaşına döndü tekrar.

"Sen anlat. Çok ender televizyon izliyorum fakat seni bir şekerleme reklamında gördüm kısa bir süre önce. Hala böyle işler yaptığını bilmiyordum."

"Pek de kısa bir süre önce sayılmaz. Dört ay önce çekmiştim o reklamı. Büyük bir şey değil. Yerel kanallar için yerel bir şekerleme reklamı. Tadı rezalet."

"Geri mi dönüyorsun bu ünlü olma işlerine?"

Yixing gözlerini devirerek "Sadece bir ünlü sayılmazdım ya... Genelde ucuz pembe dizilerde oynamış olsam da aktör olmadığım söylenemez," dedi alınmış gibi yaparak. "Fakat ünlü olmak ya da aktörlük, her ne cehennemse, artık eğlence için yapıyorum sadece. Masaya yemeği koyan şey emlakçılık ve ben de bu işte oldukça iyiyim."

"Oldukça dramatik bir değişiklik ama annen mutlu olmalı."

"En önemli şey buymuş gibi," dedi Yixing gülerek.

Gecenin geri kalanı sık sık es vererek ufak sohbetler etmek ve etraflarını izlemekle geçti. Minseok buluşmayı noktalamaya karar verdiğinde saat gece yarısını biraz geçiyordu.

Yixing arkadaşıyla vedalaşırken "Bir dahaki buluşmaya şerifi de getir, şu Miran ya da her neyse... Ben de kendiminkini getireceğim," dedi yüzünde muzip ama edepsiz bir ifadeyle.

Minseok yalnız gülmekle yetinip ayrıldı yanından. Ra Miran hikayesinin tümünü anlatmamıştı ona ve anlatmaya da niyeti yoktu. Dışarıya çıktığında gün içinde nispeten ılık olan havayı soğumuş olarak bulmayı beklemiyordu. Her nedense bu ona kendini ömrünün çoğunu hapiste geçirdikten sonra birdenbire tahliye edilince özgür bırakılmaktan çok kapı dışarı edilmiş gibi hisseden kronik bir mahkum gibi hissettirmişti. Ama özgürlüğe alışması uzun sürmedi. Ellerini ceplerine daldırıp ceketinin her iki kanadını gövdesinin önünde birleştirerek arabasını park ettiği yere yöneldi. Sokaklar ertesi sabah erken kalkacağına güvenen ofis çalışanları ve üniversiteli gençlerle doluydu ve bir Pazar gecesine göre oldukça kalabalık sayılırdı.

Köşeyi dönüp ıssız dar sokaktan otoparka giden yol ile paralel ilerleyen su kanalının yanına varınca adımlarını yavaşlatıp durdu ve kanalın karşı tarafına döndü yüzünü.

"Sonunda karşılaştığımıza sevindim Luhan. Çok bekletmedim ya?"

Bir süredir onunla birlikte yürüyen adam gölgelerin içinden aydınlık tarafa doğru, sokak lambasının ışığının altına bir adım attı. Şapkasıyla gölgelense de net bir şekilde görülüyordu hafif bir gülümseme kondurulmuş olan yüzü. Minseok kanalın kenarına doğru yanaşarak dikkatle baktı artık tanıdık biriymiş gibi gelen adama. Araya hastalık girmiş olsa da iyi görünümlü, gösterişli biriydi bu; duruşunda kendini beğenmişlik, gurur ve yalnızlık vardı; az bulunur bir çeşit Tanrı gibi aşağılayarak süzüyordu çevresini gerçek doğasıyla tezat içindeki parlak, sevecen gözleriyle. Minseok takma adının Müşfik Oğul olmasına hak verdi ilk kez.

"Pek sayılmaz dedektif. Bu seyrek sosyalleşme anlarınızı biraz daha uzun tutacağınızı sanıyordum ama sandığımdan da fazla acımasız davranıyorsunuz kendinize."

"Takibiniz bu gece başlamamış görünüşe göre."

"Tanıştığımız ilk günden beri..."

Minseok ellerini ceplerinden çıkaracaktı ki Luhan ondan hızlı davranıp ardına gizlediği ufak altıpatları ona doğrulttu göz kapayıp açana dek.

"Kurşunla öldürmenin tarzınız olmadığını sanıyordum. Hiç duygu ve içtenlik yoktur onda."

"Ellerinizi ceplerinizde tutmanızı öneririm dedektif. Bu gece ölmeye ve öldürmeye niyetim yok fakat mecbur kalırsam duygulu olsun olmasın şanssız kişinin ben olmamasına dikkat edeceğimi garanti ederim."

"Silahım yok ve bu gergin havanın beni terletmediğini söylersem size yalan söylemiş olurum."

Luhan'ın cevap vermediğini görünce ellerini yavaşça ceplerinden çıkarıp ikna edici olması için havaya kaldırdı önce; ikisinin tam da o an başlayan hikayesinin ilk perdesinde görülen silahı patlatmaya niyeti olmadığından emin olunca eldivenlerini çıkarıp avuçlarının arasında sıkarak bir adım öne ilerledi. Hiç beklemediği bir anda zehirli bir yılanla göz göze gelen bir adam gibi yavaş hareket ediyordu. Eğer onu kışkırtırsa ikisinden birinin ölüme hazırlıksız yakalanacağına emindi.

"Yeni bir kurban yerine peşinizdeki birini takip etmenizin sebebi nedir? Amacınızla aranıza girdiğim için mi?"

"Amacımla arama girmediniz dedektif; amacım sizsiniz. Görüyorsunuz ya, lüzumundan uzun süren bir kovalamacada bir süre sonra kimin kimi kovaladığı anlaşılmaz hale geliyor. Uzun süre uçuruma bakarsan uçurum da sana bakar demiş Nietzche. Siz bana baktınız, şimdi ben de size bakıyorum."

"İş arkadaşlarınızın çizdiği portrenin aksine oldukça konuşkan olduğunuzu görüyorum."

Luhan beklemediği bir anda kendisiyle cesurca alay edilmesini gereğinden fazla eğlenceli bularak ufak bir kahkaha attı.

"Yalnızca size karşı böyleyim dedektif. Benim için değerlisiniz."

"Bundan fazlası da var görünüşe göre."

Dudağının kenarı hafifçe kıvrıldı Luhan'ın. Etkilenmişti karşısındaki onun sahip olmadığı her şeye sahip olan bu adamdan.

"Çok güzelsiniz dedektif. Ve şimdi sizi yok etmenin nasıl hissettireceğini merak etmeden duramıyorum."

"Denemenizi öneririm."

"Fiziksel gücüme inansaydım eğer... Beni tek kolunuzla yere serebileceğinizden şüphem yok."

"Biliyor musunuz, evinizi gördüğümde sizin yok etmek yerine yaşamdan keyif aldığınızı, ona değer verdiğinizi düşünmüştüm. Hatta paha bile biçmişsiniz. Rolex, Richard Mille, Roger Dubuis... Kolunuzdaki de Panerai mi?" dedi parmağının ucuyla onu işaret ederek.

Luhan belli belirsiz güldü tahminini onaylarcasına.

"Güçlü, farklı, başkalarından üstün hissetmenin başka bir ahmakça yolu..."

" Toplumun bir parçası olmayı bırakıp karabasanı olmayı seçtiğinizde hissettiğiniz şey güç müydü?"

"Güç. Ve özgürlük. Piramidin en tepesinde oturmak gibi bir his bu. Pahalı birkaç saat hissettiremez bunu size."

"Yalnızlık çekmiyor musunuz orada?"

"Benim gibiler için büyük bir bedel değil."

"Ölüyorsunuz."

Bunu söyledikten sonra bir saniyeliğine duraksadı Minseok. Bu denli açık sözlü olarak acımasız olup olmadığını düşündü tereddütle. Luhan birkaç metre öteden bile görebiliyordu bunu.

"Benim için üzülmeyin dedektif. Ölüm sizin için bu denli mi korkutucu?"

"Korkutucu olan ölüm değil, bize gelme biçimi. Daha doğrusu size..."

"Hadi ama! Size soruyorum, bu kelimeleri kafanızın içine yerleştirenlere değil. Öğrendiklerinizi değil, hissettiklerinizi söyleyin bana."

"Sizin için fazla klişe belki fakat ölümü yaşamın son parçası olarak kabul edecek kadar fazla ölü gördüm. Aniden gelen bir farkındalık, derin bir uykudan uyanış gibi, o an gelene kadar sadece bildiğinizi sanıyorsunuz. Ya siz? Siz korkuyor musunuz ondan?"

"Onu ilginç buluyorum. Canavarla savaşan kişi kendi de canavar olmamaya bakmalıdır demişler. Gerçekte ne olduğunu bilmeden çok uzun süre gözümü diktim ona ve şimdi o da bana bakıyor. Tıpkı siz ve ben gibi... Var oluş amacıyla alay ettiğimi, onu küçük gördüğümü düşünmesini istemem fakat sırtıma yapışmış bir kötülük değil benim için. Yine de bu onu sevdiğim anlamına gelmiyor. Sonuna dek ondan kaçacak, artık gücüm yetmediğinde de arkamı dönüp memnuniyetle kucaklayacağım soğuk mor gövdesini. Bu ilk ve son dokunuşumuz olacak ve ona dönüşeceğim. Görkemli bir final."

"Bu kadar pervasız olmayın. Yaşam bizi ölümden kaçmak üzere dizayn etti. Böyle bir dönüşüm sizi dünyaya getiren güçleri hayal kırıklığına uğratmakla aynı şey."

"Yaşam bizimle dalga geçiyor o halde. Çünkü ölümden kaçmıyor, ona doğru koşuyoruz dedektif. Gerçekten yaşadığımız tek an, bir saniyeden daha küçük olan şu an. Ve eğer arkanızı dönüp şu andan geriye bakarsanız çoktan ölmüş olan yaşamın cansız bedeninin uzandığı uçsuz bucaksız bir ceset tarlasından başka bir şey görmezsiniz. Geçmişe neden hayalet dediklerini sanıyordunuz!"

Luhan heyecanlanmıştı. Soğuk havaya rağmen ter damlacıkları parlıyordu alnında. Bu haliyle ağlayan bir ağaca benzediğini düşündü Minseok.

"Yardıma ihtiyacınız var Luhan, izin verin yardım edeyim size. Hasta görünüyorsunuz."

Luhan, kışkırtıcı ama bezgin bakışlarını Minseok'a çevirdi. Dudağındaki çarpık gülümseme bir ölününki gibi cansız görünen gözleriyle uyum içindeydi. Başını ellerinin arasına alıp sıkıştırdı. Sanki çivi çakıyorlardı tepesine.

"Ziyadesiyle hasta olduğumdan emin olabilirsiniz," dedi bitkin bir gülümsemeyle.

"İnançlarınız oldukça katı fakat siz bile geleceğin doğurganlığına güvenmek durumundasınız."

"Benim geleceğim tamamen kısır dedektif. Görüyorsunuz ya, inanç değil, gerçeklik katı olan."

Gözlerini Minseok'a dikmiş sert ve kesik cevaplar veriyordu. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuştu. Az evvelki konuşkanlığı yerini ürkek bir tutukluğa bırakmıştı. Nasıl olup da bir polisle böyle konuşabildiğine, onca zaman zihninin en karanlık ve izbe odalarında kapalı tuttuğu duygularını açabildiğine şaşıyordu. Kendi kendisini birkaç adım öteden izliyordu sanki. Yine de hala söyleyecek çok şeyi olduğunu biliyor, yok olup gitmeden evvel zihnindeki her şeyi birine açma isteği yüreğinden taşıp dolduruyordu boğazını. Dudaklarını sıkıp geldikleri yere geri gönderdi hepsini.

"Ellerinizi kaldırın dedektif," dedi titreyen elindeki silahı daha da havaya kaldırarak. "Ve ben gözden kaybolana dek de indireyim demeyin."

"Gitmeyin..." dedi aniden Minseok öne doğru bir adım daha atmaya cesaret ederek.

"Kımıldamayın dedim! Sizi vurmak istemiyorum. En azından bu gece değil."

Luhan geriye doğru, gölgelerin arasına yavaş adımlar atmaya devam etti.

"Merak etmeyin, yakında tekrar görüşeceğiz. Bu kez kimse kimseden kaçmayacak," oldu son sözleri gözden kaybolmadan evvel.

Minseok şimdi peşine düşerse onu yakalayacağını biliyordu. Luhan'ın hasta ve yaralı bir hayvandan farkı yoktu. Aç bir avcıya yakalanmasa bile sazlıkların arasında acı içinde verecekti son nefesini. Fakat yine de ardından gitmek istemedi. Ne yapacağını merak ettiğinden değil, belki de kısır geleceğinin son haleflerini elinden alan kişi olmak istemediği için. Bu çok hasta genç adamın oldukça etkileyici biri olduğunu itiraf etti kendine, olayı rapor etmek yerine arabasıyla evine doğru yollanırken.

...

Bir hafta sonra Wendigo'nun yeni kurbanını incelerken tuhaf bir şekilde hiçbir suçluluk duygusu yeşermemişti yüreğinde. Bunu beklerken, hatta umarken yakalamıştı kendini.

"Adı Kwon Ji Young. Mapo bölgesinin cinayet masası dedektiflerinden. Otuz yaşında, yalnız yaşıyor," dedi Sehun ve okumayı bitirdiği dosyayı indirip yüzü günün ilk ışıklarıyla aydınlanan kurbanın yüzüne baktı. "Biraz size benziyor efendim."

Adam, kalbine tek bir bıçak darbesiyle öldürülmüştü. Ellerinin palmar yüzlerindeki aktif savunma yaralarından uzun süre direndiği anlaşılıyordu. Etrafta boğuşma izleri olsa bile Luhan'ın, işini bitirdikten sonra dağınıklığı temizlediği açıkça görülüyordu. Cesedin üzerine uzun bir kışlık ceket giydirilmiş, kravatı özenle bağlanmış, saçlarına ise dokunulmamıştı. Güzelce hazırlandıktan sonra da açık pencerenin önüne oturtulup son bir dokunuşla dudaklarının arasına yakıldıktan sonra söndürülmüş bir sigara kondurulmuştu. Adam sanki bir işin ortasında mola vermişken ölüme yakalanmış gibiydi. Polis olmasına rağmen bu denli hasta birine kaybedecek kadar beceriksiz oluşuna şaşırdı Minseok.

"Bana benziyor..." diye tekrarladı Sehun'un sözünü sanki yeni duymuş gibi.

Wendigo'nun hedefindeki kişilerin profili bir türlü çözümlenemediği için halk tedirgin olmaya başlamış, kendisinin de bu kana susamış katilin ilgi alanına girme ihtimali yüzünden daha da sert tepki göstermeye başlamıştı NIS'e.

Minseok, Luhan'ın yarattığı bu karmaşadan ne kadar keyif aldığını tahmin edebiliyordu. Amacını gerçekleştirmiş, tatmin olmuştu. Onu durduracak olan şeyin bu doygunluk hissi olacağından emindi. Şimdi artık gelecek suçlarını engellemek değil, geçmiş suçlarını cezalandırmak için arıyordu ya da arıyormuş gibi yapıyordu onu. Luhan'ın söz verdiği gibi kendisine geleceğinden emindi bir şekilde.

Bir akşamüzeri, başında siyah şapkası ve beyzbol ceketiyle kapıdan sanki bir markete girer gibi kaygısız ve ilgisiz bir edayla içeri girip teslim olduğunda polis memurları üstüne mi atlamalı yoksa içeri buyur mu etmeli karar veremediler sükuneti karşısında. Katile benzer bir yanı yoktu ve hatta arkadaş canlısı olduğuna da yemin edebilirlerdi.

İlk sorgusunda işlediği beş cinayeti de itiraf ettikten sonra gideceği yerde ihtiyacı olmayacağı gerekçesiyle avukat istemediğini söyledi. Bütün ülkenin merak içinde yanıtını beklediği 'neden' sorusunun cevabını ise bir tek Kim Minseok adlı ajanlarına anlatacağını söyledikten sonra daha fazla konuşmayı reddederek sessizliğe gömüldü Wendigo.

Halk ve medya tuhaf bir şekilde aylardır diken üstünde yaşamalarına sebep olan katil yakalandıktan sonra hastalığı yüzünden ona acımaya, hatta sempati duymaya başlamıştı. Uzmanlar tartışma programlarında bütün geçmişini, kişiliğini, özel yaşamını, psikolojisini didik didik ediyor, sağlık ve kadın programları kanserin ruh sağlığına etkilerini tartışıyor, eğer erken davranılsaydı bu çok hasta olan genç adam kurtarılabilir miydi, onu araştırıyorlardı. Gençler ise neredeyse bir kahraman gibi görüyordu onu. İnternet siteleri, özenle hazırlanmış listelerle ne kadar zeki ve ince düşünen biri olduğunu, beyninin normal insanlardan farklı çalıştığını maddeler halinde sıralıyor, kurbanlarına karşı kibar oluşunu ve hasta olmasına rağmen hatrı sayılır bir zaman boyunca polisten kaçıp, üstüne de bir cinayet masası dedektifi öldürüp bütün teşkilatla dalga geçebilmesini takdir ediyor, hatta sıkıcı yaşamlarına kısa süreli bir heyecan getirdiği için neredeyse minnettarlık duyuyordu ona.

Minseok bu yaygaranın kısa süre sonra yatışacağını biliyordu ama yine de hakkında çok az şey bildikleri bu adam hakkında bu kadar kesin konuşmaları, ona acımaları ya da hayranlık duymaları canını sıkıyordu. Çoğu kişi, ölüme yaklaştığı için ahlaki sınırların onun için geçerliliğini kaybettiğini ve bu yüzden sıradan biriyken bir katile dönüşüp cinayet işlemeye başladığını düşünüyordu. Minseok ise Luhan'ın sırf kendisi ölmekte olduğu için başkalarını da yanında sürüklemek isteyecek ya da Tanrı ona adil davranmadığı için hayal kırıklığına uğrayıp ona ve kurallarına meydan okuyacak türde biri olmadığını biliyordu. Sebepleri muhtemelen bunlardan daha fazlası ya da azıydı.

Bu sorunun cevabı için sorgu odasına girdiğinde Luhan birbirine kelepçelenmiş ellerini masanın üzerinde birleştirmiş, parmaklarıyla çizdiği küçük hayali yuvarlağa dikmişti gözünü. Kapının açılıp kapandığını duyunca başını kaldırıp Minseok'a çevirdi bakışlarını, solgun yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme açmıştı. Onu son gördüğünden beri biraz daha kilo kaybetmiş gibi gelmişti dedektife. Yüzü hala yaşından daha genç gösteriyordu ama rengi soluk, dudakları kuru ve beyaz, bakışları ışıksız ve hiç yaşam kalmamışçasına donuktu. Adamın sona yaklaştığını görebiliyordu. Yine de ona gülümsemesini takdir edip sıcak bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi buna.

"Sözünüzü tuttunuz," dedi ve elindeki dosyayı masanın üzerine bırakıp karşısındaki demir sandalyeye kuruldu. Görüşmeleri kayıt altına alındığı için o geceye dair başka bir şey söylemedi Minseok. Luhan da anlamıştı bunu. Dudaklarını yalayıp gülümsedi.

"Her nedense eski bir dost gibi hissettiriyorsunuz dedektif. Birçokları keskin gözlerinizi korkutucu ve soğuk bulabilir fakat çehreniz bana sürekli 'bu anı daha evvel yaşamıştım sanki' dedirtip duruyor."

"Tamamen yabancı hissetmektense aşinalık duygusunu daha çok severiz. Anlaşılabilir bir durum."

"Belki de öyledir. Ama biliyor musunuz dedektif, dördüncü boyuttan bakıldığında zamanın çevremizi saran bir spiralden çok bir çembere benzediğini söyleyenler var. Bu, milyonlarca kez var olduğumuz, her seferinde de aynı şekilde var olduğumuz ve olacağımız anlamına gelir. Yani bu konuşmayı daha evvel milyonlarca kez yapmış olabiliriz."

"O halde doğru olmayan şeyi yapmamıza imkan yok demektir."

"Eğer öyleyse yaptığı şeyler için suçlanacak kimse de yok."

"Tehlikeli bir düşünce bu. Özgür irademizin olduğu fikri hoşumuza gider. Eğer dediğiniz gibi davranışlarımıza kendimiz değil de zaman ya da Tanrı karar verseydi belirsizlikte kaybolup, kontrolden çıkardık."

"Ah hayır dedektif. Yaptığımız her şeye biz karar verdik. Sadece ilk seferinde, bir kereliğine mahsus özgür irademiz vardı. Ama artık yok. İlk seçimlerimize sıkışıp kaldık hepimiz."

"Kapısı olmayan küçük karanlık bir odada kilitli kalmak gibi bir his bu."

"Rahatsız edici ama bir o kadar da rahatlatıcı bir his..."

Minseok cevap vermedi. Gereğinden fazla yakınlaşıp Luhan'ın, kafasının içine girmesine izin vermiş gibi geliyordu ona. Eğer söyledikleri hakkında düşünmeye başlarsa ona hak vermekten korkuyordu.

Bu düşüncelerden sıyrılıp boğazını temizledi ve önündeki dosyayı açıp soracağı ilk soruya odaklanmaya çalıştı. Aslında savcılığın bilmek istediği her şeyin çoktan sorulup cevabının alındığını biliyordu. Ona sadece tek bir şeyi öğrenmek kalmıştı.

"Sanırım anlatmaya hazırsınızdır." Tek tek bütün kurbanların fotoğraflarını önüne dizip "Neden öldürdünüz bu insanları?" diye sordu nihayet.

Luhan yarı baygın bakışlarını Minseok'un omuzlarının üzerinden bilinmeyen bir şeye dikmiş gülümsüyordu. Merak gidermek umurunda değil gibiydi.

"Bu sorunun kafanızı bu kadar kurcalaması oldukça gülünç. Sanırım bunu sizin için zor yapan, avıma çoktan ölmesi gereken insanlarla başlayıp sonra da ölmemesi gerekenlerle devam etmem oldu. Eğer sadece yaşlı insanları öldürseydim içimdeki bir türlü bastıramadığım öldürme arzusunu bana direnemeyecek güçsüz insanlar üzerinden giderdiğimi düşünürdünüz. Sadece genç kadınları öldürseydim motivasyonumun cinsel problemlerden, çocukluk travmalarımdan geldiğini, gerçek hayatta kadınlarla kendi rızalarıyla yatamadığım için bıçağa fallik görevi gördürüp cinsel birleşmeyi bu çeşit simgesel bir yolla gerçekleştirdiğimi söylerdiniz. Eğer kadınlara cinsel açıdan bir açlık duymadığımı, bir eşcinsel olduğumu bilseydiniz bu kez de bir kadın olmak istediğim için düşmanlık beslediğim diğer kadınları öldürdüğümü, bu sayede kimlik karmaşamı onların kılığına girerek giderdiğimi varsayardınız. Birçok seri katilin öldürmek için kadın, çocuk veya yaşlıları seçmesinin sebebi bunlardır. Fiziksel olarak zayıf ve savunmasızdırlar. Başkaları görmezken yapmak istediğiniz şeylerin tümünü yapabilirsiniz onlara. Kısa bir süreliğine Tanrı gibi hissettirir bu zayıf kullara hükmedip yok etmek. Fakat gerçek bir Tanrı'nın böyle şeylere ihtiyacı yoktur."

Minseok donakalmıştı. Sorusu hala cevaplanmış değildi fakat umduğundan ve istediğinden çok daha fazlası acımasız bir şekilde dökülmüştü önüne ve şimdi önündeki bu yığınla ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu karşısındaki tuhaf adama. Luhan'ın ayağa kalktığını bile fark etmemişti.

"İnsanlar niçin gösterişli tüfekleriyle avlanmaya çıkıyor sizce? Çünkü öldürmek, birinin yaşamının kendi ellerinde olduğunu bilmek, bir şeyi sonsuza dek yok edebilmek güçlü hissettirdiği için! Hayvanları sportmence öldürüyorlar, çünkü insanları öldürmek yasak olduğu için! Herkese tepeden bakıyoruz dedektif, fakat biri aslında ne kadar küçük olduğumuzu bize gösterince çaresizce bahaneler uydurup tekrar katil bir kral olduğumuz kendi gerçekliğimize kaçıyoruz. Dünyamız, kendi gerçekliğini başkalarının da gerçekliği haline getirmeye cesaret edenler ve edemeyenlerle çevrelenmiş dedektif! Fakat şimdilik yalnızca ben varım elinizde!"

Minseok, uçsuz bucaksız bir katedralde kıyameti haber veren bir vaizi dinler gibi hayranlıkla dinliyordu Luhan'ı. Söylediklerinin tümünü anlamasa bile anladığı kadarının etkisi altına girmiş, daha fazlasının çıkmasını beklediği kuru dudaklarına sabitlemişti bakışlarını. Az sonra içeri dalan görevlilerin adamı aralarına alıp odadan çıkarmaya çalıştığını fark ettiğinde aniden uykudan uyanmış gibi fırladı oturduğu yerden.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz?" diye bağırdıysa da Luhan'ın da direnmesi yüzünden kısa süreli ufak bir arbede çıkmıştı ve kimsenin onu duyduğu yoktu. Her şey birkaç saniye içinde olup bitmişti ve şimdi Luhan yerde hareketsiz yatıyordu.

...

Sorgu sırasında geçirdiği şiddetli krizden sonra hücreye gönderilmek yerine hastaneye yatırılmıştı Luhan. Minseok kadar camın ardında onları izleyen Miran ve Sehun da duyduklarıyla hayrete düşmüştü. Odadaki kimse karşılarında kendisinin ve başkalarının ne düşündüğü hakkında bu kadar net olan birini bulmayı beklemiyordu. O ana kadar Luhan da onlar için hayatında bir şeyler ters giden sıradan bir suçluydu sadece. Yanıldıklarını sert bir şekilde öğrenmişlerdi. Şimdi böyle birinin nasıl olup da ellerine düştüğüne şaşırıyor, bir parça da üzüntü duyuyorlardı bundan.

Minseok Luhan'ı ziyaret edeceğini söylediğinde Miran buna karşı çıkıp "Onu görmeni istemiyorum evlat. Öğrenmek istediğimiz her şeyi söyledi zaten. Daha fazla konuşmamalısınız. Zehirli, var olmaması gereken bir yaratık o. Doğanın bir hatası..." diyerek uyarmıştı. Ama Minseok ona katılmıyordu. Luhan'dan cinayetlerle ilgili bir şey öğrenmek istediği de yoktu zaten. Sadece ölmeden önce söylemek istediklerini dinleyen kişi olmak istiyordu ve alsında merak da ediyordu duyacaklarını.

Sehun'la birlikte odasının kapısına geldiğinde kapıya dikilmiş olan memur ayağa kalkıp başıyla selam verdi.

"Bugün başka bir kriz daha geçirdi ama onun dışında iyi sayılır. Bütün gün pencereden dışarıyı izleyip duruyor. Başına gelenleri hak etmediği söylenemez."

Minseok adamın teklifsiz yorumunu kaba ve uygunsuz bulduysa da itiraz etmeye gerek görmemişti. Memur kenara çekilip yol verdiğinde bir adım atmıştı ki Sehun koluna yapışıp durdurdu onu.

"Onu görmek istediğinize emin misiniz efendim? Oldukça ürkütücü biri ve tuhaf da konuşuyor. Yüzüne bakmak aynaya bakıp hiçbir yansıma görmemek gibi... Tamamen boş hissettiriyor insana kendisini."

"O kadar da kötü değil," dedi Minseok ciddi havayı dağıtmak için ve çaylağından çok yaveri gibi davranan genç adamın kolunu sıvazlayıp içeri girdi.

İçeri girdiğinde Luhan'ı yarı oturur vaziyette, yüzünü pencereye dönmüş uyurken buldu. Oda, günün bütün ışığını almıştı içeri. Bir hastane odasından çok henüz ölen günahsız birini buyur eden küçük bir cennete benziyordu.

Minseok yatağa yaklaştığında serum hortumunun adamın omzunun altına sıkıştığını gördü. Üzerine eğilip düzeltmeye çalışırken Luhan gözlerini açıp yüzünde huzur veren bir gülümsemeyle ona çevirdi uykulu bakışlarını.

"Sizi bekliyordum dedektif. Geç kaldınız."

"Üzgünüm" dedi Minseok yakalanmış gibi geri çekilerek ve ceketini çıkarıp yatağın yanındaki ufak koltuğa oturdu. "Doktorlar biraz daha iyi olduğunuzu söylüyor fakat yine de gözetim altında olmanız gerekliymiş."

"Benimle oldukça iyi ilgilendiklerini söyleyebilirdim, içim dışına çıkarken çektiğim sıkıntıyı izleyen hemşirelerin bundan zevk aldıklarını açıkça belli eden memnun yüzlerini görmemiş olsaydım eğer," dedi alay ederek. Hala şaka edecek enerjisinin olmasına sevinmişti Minseok. Sadece ufak bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı sözlerini.

Bir süre hiçbir şey söylemeden oturdular öylece. Minseok, Luhan'a bakmamak için kendi ellerini, Luhan ise Minseok'u izliyordu. Son sohbetlerinden sonra konuşacak başka bir şey kalmamış olmalıydı fakat Minseok için henüz bitmemişti. Sadece doğru zamanın gelmesini bekliyordu. Ve gelmişti.

"Dedektifi benim için öldürdünüz."

"Haklısınız." Gülümsedi Luhan.

"Beni öldürmek istemediğiniz için öldürdünüz onu, değil mi?"

"Doğru. Sizi öldürmemeyi istediğimde, buna karar verdiğimde zaman çemberimde bir çatlak meydana geldi. Bunu göze alamazdım. Boşluğunuzun doldurulması gerekliydi."

"Ölüm sırtımıza yapılan bir kötülük değil demiştiniz. Neden yaşamamı istiyorsunuz o halde?"

"Tuhaf, kontrolsüz bir koruma içgüdüsü belki. İnsanların sevdikleri kişiler için birçok tehlikeler göze aldıklarını, onlar uğruna sahip oldukları tek yaşamlarını mahvettikleri duymuşsunuzdur. Bunu göremeyecek kadar ölü olsalar bile korudukları şeylerin hayatta ve mutlu olduğundan emin olmak isterler."

"Benim için hissettiğiniz şey bu mu?"

"Sevgi mi? Bundan emin değilim. Fakat sizi kendimden korumak istediğime oldukça eminim."

"Ben ise çoktan rezonans frekansımı bulduğunuzu hissediyorum. Sizi gördüğümde hatta yalnızca düşüğümde bile titremeden edemiyorum."

"Söylemiştim size dedektif: Çok güzelsiniz."

Minseok bakışlarını kaçırıp ellerini ovuşturdu. Luhan'ın gözleri sadece yüzünü değil kafasının içini de görüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Mahremiyeti ihlal edilmiş biri gibi huzursuz etmişti bu onu.

"Rawa-dawa diye bir kelime var Mundari dilinde, bizim dilimizde olmayan. Çevrende buna şahit olacak kimse olmadığında aniden gelen uygunsuz, onaylanmayan şeyler yapma hissine verdikleri admış bu..."

"Toplumun ne kadar çok kuralı olduğunu düşünürsek herkese en azından bir kez uğramıştır bu his sanıyorum..."

"Söyleyin dedektif, aralanmış bir kapı gördüğünüzde yapmayı düşündüğünüz, aklınıza ilk gelen şey nedir? Onu kapatmak mı, yoksa açıp ardına geçmek mi?"

"Kapatmak."

"İçeri gireceklerden mi, yoksa ardında bulacaklarınızdan mı korkuyorsunuz?"

"Benim açımdan ikisi de aynı şey. Kapılar sadece ötesine geçmek için değil, istenmeyen şeyleri dışarıda tutup bizi koruması işine de yarıyor."

"Hakikaten soğuk, karanlık bir odada kapalı kalmışsınız dedektif. Ve kapısı olduğu halde dışarı çıkmak istemiyorsunuz çünkü çoktan kanıksamışsınız mahkumiyetinizi, özgür biri olduğunuzu unutmuşsunuz belki de. Fakat her aralık kapının ardında bekleyen şeyin muhakkak bir canavar olması gerekliliği yok."

"Herkes için iyi ve kötünün, cesaret ve korkaklığın sınırlarının belirsizleştiği zamanlar olduğuna inanıyorum. Fakat içimizdeki ikilik ne denli keskinleşirse keskinleşsin öyle hissetmesek bile zamanı geldiğinde doğru olanı yapıp kapıyı kapatabilmeliyiz."

"Ya bu doğrulara hiç sahip olmadıysan?"

"Her şey sonradan öğrenilebilir. Merhamet de..."

"Sonradan kaybedilebilir de... Erdemlilik oldukça yorucu bir iş, kabul etmelisiniz. Tüm hayatınız boyunca perhiz yapmak zorunda kalıp güzel her şeyi mideye indiren insanları uzaktan izleyip durmuşsunuz gibi hissetmediniz mi?"

"Hissetmediğimi söyleyemem fakat bu açlığın tam olarak sizin ima ettiğiniz şeye olduğuna da emin değilim."

"Oldukça dayanıklısınız dedektif," dedi Luhan içini çekerek.

"Gerçekten de Luhan, neden öldürdünüz tüm o insanları? Erdemli olmaktan yorulduğunuz için olamaz. Ve diğerlerinin sandığı gibi yalnızca güçlü hissetmek için yaptığınıza da inanmıyorum."

"Hiç hızla gelmekte olan bir tren gördüğünüzde ne yapacağınızı bilemediğiniz oldu mu? Sanki bilinmez bir güç aniden sizi evinizin yolundan alıp başka bir yol ayrımına götürmüş bir seçim yapmaya zorluyordur... Ya trenin geçip gitmesini ya da rayların üzerinde durup sana gelmesini beklersin."

"Hiç düşünmedim... Trenleri düşündüğümde şimdi artık başkasının hatırasıymış gibi gelen bir sahne canlanıyor gözümde."

"Henüz asistan doktor olduğum zamanlarda acile trenin altında kalan bir adam gelmişti. Vagonlardan atlarken ayağı kayınca trenin çelik dişlerinin arasına düşmüş. Hastaneye geldiğinde alt gövdesini üste bağlayan yalnızca bir deri parçası kalmıştı. Bu manzara midemi kaldırmış, ilk kez o zaman bir hasta yüzünden orta yere kusmuştum. Ölmekten korktuğu için yaşayabilir mi bir insan? Fakat o zamanlar yalnız düşüncesi bile dehşete düşürüyordu beni. Ama işte şimdi burada durmuş bir trenin önüne atlar mıyım onu düşünüyorum. Ve bunu düşünürken inanın bana vereceği acı biraz olsun düşündürmüyor beni. O adam da sedyeye yatırılana dek hiçbir acı duymadığını söylemişti."

"Beynin acıyı gereksiz görüp sana insaflı davrandığı nadir anlardır bunlar."

"Büyüleyici. Sanki kafamızın içinde vahşi bir çocuk ve onu terbiye eden mahkeme suratlı bir yetişkin birlikte yaşıyor."

"Aralanmış kapınızın ardına geçtiğinizde öldürdüğünüz kişi o yetişkin miydi?"

"Çocuğun gerçek potansiyeline erişmesini engelliyordu lüzumsuz uydurma sınırlarıyla."

"Vahşi çocuk mu şu an karşımda duran?"

Luhan'ın çocuksu yüzünde hınzır bir gülümseme belirdi.

"O insanları öldürdüm ve sizi de öldürmek istedim çünkü sırtlarında ölümü taşımalarına, ölümle kol kola yaşamalarına rağmen sanki o yokmuş gibi hayatlarına devam edebilen insanların nihayet onunla tanışma günü geldiğinde neye benzediğini merak ediyordum."

Aylardır aradığı cevabı ansızın önüne koymuştu işte. Başında beri olduğu gibi çok hasta olduğu şu an bile tahmin edilemezdi Luhan.

"Neye benziyordu?"

"Başlangıçta kapıyı yüzüne kapatmak istedikleri beklenmeyen bir misafir, fakat bir süre sonra onu ağırlamaktan başka çareleri olmadığını anlayınca bu rahatsızlık misafirperverliğe dönüşüyor yavaşça... Hemen hepsi uzun süre kanundan kaçan bir suçlunun nihayet yakalandığında yaşadığı rahatlığı yaşıyordu ölümle kucaklaşma anında. 'Sonunda bitti işte' diye düşündüler muhtemelen."

"Ortak noktaları her an ölebilecek olmalarıydı öyle mi?"

"Doğru. Hasta olduğumu öğrendiğimde öleceğimi biliyordum fakat bununla nasıl baş edeceğimi bilmiyordum. Ölüm düşüncesinin beni nasıl özgür kılacağını öğretti her biri."

"Neden? Uzun yıllar boyunca yatağın kenarında durup izlediniz onu zaten. Gayet yakından tanıyordunuz birbirinizi."

"Yatağımın kenarında duruyorsunuz dedektif. Görebiliyor musunuz onu? Alışabiliyor musunuz ona?"

Minseok sustu. Ayağa kalkıp yatağa yaklaştı ve bakışlarını önünde uzanan adama dikti yüzünde rahatlamaya benzer bir ifadeyle. Sadece Luhan'ın değil, kendisinin de uzun yıllar boyunca uçuruma baktığını fark etti o an. Uçurumun da ona bakıp bakmadığından emin değildi fakat bunun önünde sonunda olacağını biliyordu. Bu aniden gelen farkındalık onu korkutuyor mu yoksa cesaret mi veriyor kestiremiyordu.

Eğilip ceketini aldı ve kapıya yöneldi. Luhan'ın gözlerini ayırmadan onu izlediğinin farkındaydı ama ona bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Yine de kapının yanına vardığında durup yüzünü ona döndü ve onunla ilk tanıştığı andan beri cansız olan gözlerinde bir ışık parladığını gördü ilk kez. Korkutucu değildiler. Aslında tam da takma adına yaraşır bir şekilde nazik ve sevecen olduğunu düşünüyordu Minseok.

"Tekrar görüşeceğiz dedektif. O zamana dek kendinize iyi bakın."


End file.
